Luffyko Begins her Journey
by Sarene Mun
Summary: It's Luffyko! . I have a prologue, which is the elongated version of the summary so please read that :) It explains basically everything! FemLuffy! Slight Luffy x Zoro, might grow bigger later ;) Oh I might have some OCs (but they won't be major... probably... thought of it during chinese new year...) *might*
1. Prologue-thingie :)

AH AH CAN EVERYBODY HEAR *I mean* SEE ME?

Okayy, so hi guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm planning to do those long stories that go along with the anime and stuff but with alterations :)

My writing may (or may not, hopefully) suck at first, but will definitely (probably) get better :)

So yeah, I'm gonna have lotsa smileys and =^.^= cuz soy a neko =^.^=

* * *

So basically, this is the story plot:  
Luffyko is… a girl, femLuffy and goes on a similar adventure as Luffy but different

And she has a different power

But there's a twist later! About her different devil fruit power!  
And I'm planning to make Zoro and Smoker blush =^.^= a lawt

I'm planning for her charm to make a lot of the men have a crush on her and stuff (the important people, not the random marines scattered around)

There's also gonna be a SECOND twist! I'm never giving the twist away!… oh fine, I'll give you a hint :)

***Ivankov Alert***

Oh, and I'm probably going to change the name a lot, so you may want to PM/befriend me, follow/favorite the story if you wanna read more =^.^=

Again, this is the only story i will ever make so you can also just type in my name, Sarene Mun, and switch story with author, and read it from there. There's also something called Test Run, that was just a test run to see how this whole "writing fanfic" worked.

* * *

And so I'm gonna keep luffy really pure and innocent and not even know what curse words are and stuff (she'll find out later tho), and I'm nawt gonna change my mind =^.^=

There will be some mild cursing (mainly between Zoro and Sanji)

I'm pretty easy to talk to, and I'm in 8th grade so no need to be respectful or anything (unless ur a third grader, please call me senpai Jkjk) =^.^=

AH okay, enough about me and my story :)

* * *

I WOULD LOVE to GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO: (All one piece =^.^=)

ChemGirl (currently reading her Luffyko, The Second Pirate King)

AMBER . VALE22 (Her story was the one that introduced me into fanfic!) (something won't let me write her name properly, so i put it in caps and spaces)

Anna Salgon (Daughter of the Revolution, she says that there is going to be a sequel, so looking forward to that)

Demon Hunter 457 (Return to the grand line) I am friends now, And Demonhunter457 has been reaaaallly helpful =^.^=

peenutbutterjell-o (writer of Zealous) we're pretty good friends, if I say so myself =^.^=

As they were my main friends/support so please give a BIIIIG round of applause!

* * *

I would like to mention:

vaporeonxglaceon (creator of The Revolutionary Pirate)

RedHairedOctavia (she wrote The Whitebeard Wolfpack)

Eclipse1013 (The Pirate Queens)

PikachuGirlXx (I've favorited a bunch of her stories, and I've really enjoyed Straw Fox Luffy)

Kei-kei Yuki (You are my Queen!)

Primordial Vortex (CRUSH!)

Juanpiece (Fire Fist Luffy)

And so yeah!

* * *

I don't think I have anything more to say but this:  
Please read my story and enjoy it! =^.^=


	2. I'm Luffyko! Nice to Meetchya!

UHHH *TAPs MIC* Haii~ I know it hasn't been two weeks yet, but my fingers got possessed by uh… uh… by Nami's ghost! She wants to get her money quickly, so I may update the next chapter soon as well!

Please leave nice long reviews~~ They're as good as apples so I'm sure Luffyko would like them too~~~

* * *

 **advertisement:** _this is an advertisement for a campaign for 4fireking, please read the rest_

 _4fireking is currently looking for a partner to do a collaboration story, please please Private Message him for more details_

 _this is for people who are also writers or people who want to be fanfic writers but need a final push of encouragement to do so_

 _repeat: 4fireking is currently looking for a partner to do a collaboration story for one piece, please Private Message him for more details_

 _Relationship: a random writer that he had picked to Private Message and share his idea, he said that he had Private Message many random writers, hoping to get a positive reply from one, however, I wish to focus on one continuing story, perhaps a few one-shots, but nevertheless, forget about me, please embark on a Journey with 4fireking thank you for reading this to the end_

* * *

Chapter One

A pretty young girl sighed as she looked out the glass window. Then she spotted something that made her heart pound.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Two of the crewmen spotted a particularly large barrel and started fishing for it. Another crewman, on look-out in the main topmast, laughed as he thought "Gee, their aim sucks." He decided to rile the older men and voiced his thoughts. As expected, the men got angry and started shouting at the youth to get his ass *ahem* his butt down there and see if his aim was any better. The youth smirked and started to climb down when something large, pink and disgusting caught his eye. Hie eyes widened.

"Pirates! The Alvida Pirates are heading our direction! OI! Are you guys listening to me?! I said that the Alvida-"

The men were too busy celebrating when they were able to finally hoist up the heavy barrel. They looked up when they heard the ruckus, surprised when they saw the pirates. They dropped the barrel with a thud and ran for dear life.

* * *

"Alvida-sama! We can get wild again, eh?"

Alvida's face tore apart as she "smiled" and replied with a grunt. She smiled at her rugged crew filled with ugly chicks, dirty men and one young boy. She turned to the cowering pink-haired boy and screamed loudly, "COOOBBBIIEEEEEE! WHO'S THE FAIREST YET MOST FEARED PIRATE IN THESE WATERS?!" Poor Coby trembled as he squeaked "That would be you Alvida!... Sama! Alvida Sama!" He had learned in the past two years that he could get away with less of her wrath if he didn't stammer his words. But he still waited for the next string of harsh words because he knew he hesitated the "-sama" part. Luckily, Alvida-hag was in a good mood today so Coby was let off the hook with only a painful slap to the back.

"DAMN RIGHT! EVERYBODY, SHOW YOUR LOVE FOR ME AS YOU RAMPAGE AND GO CRAZY!" Her crew cheered. When their ship neared the much larger ship, everybody (except for Coby) jumped on with swords and bats.

Alvida noticed the other person and started screaming "If you don't get your ass on that ship, I'll help you!" Coby's eyes widened and he gulped at a traumatic memory.

* * *

*Traveling down Memory Lane!*

It was his first time getting on board with the pirates and stealing gold and other treasure. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, so he hesitated, but he would always regret that little hesitation. Alvida had taken her iron-spiked mace and whacked his butt to the other ship. It was... painful... and he couldn't stand up correctly without tears forming in his eyes.

What was worse that all the men made fun of him and all the women fussed over him. The men all pushed him to the ground as they passed by him, and he would always have to twist in weird positions to avoid letting his butt get in contact with the ground, but those weird positions also hurt him, so he fell to his butt anyway.

The ugly women were always making kissing faces at him, trying to play doctor. He knew that the only reason why they bothered with him was because he was a "cute wittle boy that was sent from heaven to entertain them". But when Alvida was harsh to him, the women always followed after and taunted him. That one week and a half was excruciating and he never wanted to experience anything like that ever again.

*Memory Ride Over! Let's get back to the story!*

* * *

Coby quickly jumped onto the other ship as Alvida followed him, and somehow found his way into the hold below deck before Alvida could regain her balance. He burst into the room and panted. When he looked up again, he saw an enormous barrel, ought to be filled with wine, and started rolling it outside. Before he could, however, two women nearly as fat as Alvida and a disgustingly skinny man stopped him.

The woman with a dirty-blonde hair color sneered, saying "Oi, Coby, are you hiding like a wimp again?"

Coby shook his head quickly and said "NO NO NO, I would never do that! I just found this big wine barrel and was rolling it over to Alvida- to you guys since you guys might be thirsty!" He thought for sure that they would go easier on him if he said that the wine was all for them.

The brunette (who was a bit more slender than the blonde) laughed as she said "Eh, this kid ain't bad! Well, crack it open" and gestured to the man.

He smiled widely and said "OKAY! But I get first pick!" He grunted and raised his arm. He "hee-hawed" before bringing his arm down. But what shocked everybody was that the barrel exploded when he made contact.

The females ran outside screaming "ITS A BOMB ITS A BOMB!" The ruckus gained the attention of three men lingering on the deck, and they headed down to see what in the world was going.

Coby had never been more confused in his life. There was no smoke, there was just wood lying everywhere and the man face-down.

"HYAAA! I SLEPT GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Coby whipped his head around to see a slim girl standing in the rubble. At that same time, the three men entered the room. They decided to ignore the man on the floor and whistled. The girl standing before them had an loose red vest that clearly showed her cleavage and lack of bra, and blue shorts that went down to her kneecap. She had large amber eyes *pretty eyes!*, a battered straw hat on hair that was blacker than black, and was cutely short, unlike Alvida and the other ladies who were disgustingly short.

The chubbiest man snorted "I say we keep her"

The man who for some reason looked like the twin of the blonde woman sneered "Yeah, 'bout time we could get used to an actual beauty."

The man with a pony-tail and very tan skin began to ask the pretty girl a question. "Hey missie, how would you-"

She ignored all of them and turned to Coby. "Ne~ have any food? I'm hungry!" She smiled at him, all her teeth exposed and head cocked to the right. Coby blushed. Like the other men (although not as lewd), he had become used to seeing disgusting ugly ladies. This pretty girl was rare eye-candy.

The men, however, grew pissed that she was ignoring them. The chubby man stuck out his sword, growling. "Girlie, are you screwing around with us? If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest-" the girl cut him off with a smile impossibly bigger than the first one. "Haaaiiii! I'm Monkey D. Luffyko! Do you have apples? Or meat?" She started drooling. "Sea King Meat! I wanna try that it sounds delicious!" Then she stopped day-dreaming and tapped her chin, trying to remember something. "Oh! You guys pirates too? I'm a pirate too and I'm gonna be the Pirate King! Do you have apples?"

All four stared at her. She cocked her head to the right again and asked seriously. "Are you guys stupid or something? Do you not know what apples are?" Coby sweat dropped and the three men shouted NO! at poor little Luffyko. Then she smiled again and repeated her question. "Do you have apples? Or meat?" The men glared at her and then smiled crude grins. But before they could say anything, Luffyko smacked her fist into her palm. "Ah! Aren't you guys worried about your friend over there?" She pointed to the man who was now starting to grow conscious again. The twin-like man and the chubby man ran to the drowsy man and whacked him across the head saying "Just stay still!" Luffyko's smile vanished instantly and she glared at the two men that had hit their friend.

"You bastards! He's your friend, you're supposed to help him not hit him!" and with that, she hit the men herself. Their "friend" who was still conscious however, didn't get mad. Instead, a creepy smile crept up his nasty face. Now he had the girl allll to himself. "Luffyko darling, you said you wanted apples and meat, right?" Luffyko shook her head, baffling Coby and the man, and smiled. "I never said that. I only asked if you guys had apples or meat". Coby smacked his head with an open palm, thinking "this girl is so simple-minded". The man regained his smile and said "Yeah, but you still want it right?" Luffyko jumped up, flailing her limbs about, screaming "YEAH!" The man was about to tell her to follow him onto Alvida's ship where his room was and lie that there was a big feast waiting just for her (she just seemed that idiotic). But before he could form the words verbally, he got kicked in the face. He hadn't exactly been expecting that. Neither did she.

Luffyko gasps and drops to the ground and pokes the man's cheek. "Ne... , what about the apples and the meat? Don't sleep now!" Coby sweat dropped but was glad that she kicked him unconscious. He gathered his guts and tapped her on the shoulder. "*Ahem* uh Luffyko-san? There's a storage hold right behind that door, and there are lots of apples and maybe even sea king meat and..." He faltered and blushed when she turned around with a big smile on her face. Then he realized how much skin she was showing from down below. He quickly pulled her up and led her into the food storage

* * *

Luffyko immediately jumped inside screaming "Wai! Wai! YAAAA! FOOD! Meat? Apples? Meat? Apples? AHHH I'm so hungry! BOX! Box? I'm going to eat box?..." and she opened a box with apples. "Shishishi, I'm so stupid! of course I wasn't going to eat Box!" (Yes, she named the box "Box") She picked up a nice big apple. "I'm going to eat something _from_ the box!" She gleefully pranced around with prize in her hands.

Coby smiled at the sight of this until the words she said earlier stirred inside him.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?! Luffyko-san, you're a pirate?"

Luffyko looked up as she grinned, apple bits stuck between her teeth. "Uh! This apple tastes good! But I'm not just any pirate. I'm gonna be the King of Pirates! Is there a boat around? I need a boat! Mine got sucked into the whirlpool!"

Coby absent-mindly nodded and then yelled "WHAT? The whirlpool outside? How did you survive?"

Luffyko laughed heartedly as she recounted the apparently humorous moment. "I was lucky!"

Coby shook his head to get his mind clear. _That's ridiculous! You can't just be 'lucky' and survive a whirlpool, especially if you're still looking for a boat… which reminds me…_ Coby took the apple away from Luffyko's hands, causing her to whimper. "Ne, Coby… I'm hungry, lemme eat", of course, being Luffyko, she forgot all about the big box filled with apples right behind her.

"Luffyko-san, are you crazy? There are millions of big pirates after the title of 'Pirate King', after the treasure ONE PIECE! You may have been lucky once, but you can't possibly beat all of those pirates! Like Whitebeard, standing next to him, you would be like an ANT! How could you possibly beat somebody like that! No, forget about Whitebeard, Alvida would-"

"Eh? But aren't you a pirate, Coby?"

Coby was taken back by the little interruption and his mind went blank.

"Uh… oh. No… I'm not a pirate. I may be on a pirate ship, but I'm on there because of that fateful day.. two years ago…"

He tells his miserable story to a bored Luffyko, and when he finishes, Luffyko laughs. "Shishishishi! Wahh, you are such a baka, Coby! Why don't you escape? Shishishi, I don't like cowards like you!"

Coby was taken back yet again by the unexpected response. He had expected pity or sympathy.. not dislike. Especially not dislike. When Coby realized that he felt as if his heart had torn apart, he realized that he was in love with Luffyko.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Yeah, so the ending wasn't that good.. can you guys review and tell me how you thought? I was planning to make this longer, but I wanted to release it as soon as I could. but please tell me what you guys think :)  
Any constructive criticism (Oh I've always wanted to say that!) would be helpful. Just please, if you're going to flame, then don't go tooooo harsh, cuz like I said, this is my first fanfic. =^.^=

Oh yeah, I mentioned in the prologue that I wouldn't have anything else except for this story and the test run, but do you guys think that I should make oneshots to help improve my writing skills? i meant.., it would be something to read while waiting for updates :)  
Just tell what you think and stuff and stuff!

Errr... is there anything else I would like to say? Oh yeah, I really hoped that you liked it!

Ah! so I think the author's note is too long, but yeah! See you next time =^.^=


	3. Sea Monster!

HEYYYY I'm back! Did you miss me? Teehee. So I got this chapter down, mainly because I didn't want to keep you, my important readers, waiting. So the curtains are rising, please ENJOY! =^.^=

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

After a few more moments of silence, apart from Luffyko's apple munching (she found the apple box), Coby spoke up.

"Luffyko-san.."

"Coby." Luffyko finally stopped eating and stood up. She held her hat in her hands with a distant look in her eyes. "I promised to a great friend that I would become Pirate King and give this hat back to him when that happened. But I'm the one that decided to become Pirate King. I don't care if I die fighting for it. It was my choice, and I'm ready to face the consequences."

Coby's heart beat faster. Yes, he knew it for certain now. He loved her. He suddenly stood up. He was going to declare something important, something so important that he would never take it back.

"I'm going to become a Marine. No, not just any marine, but a Great, Proud Marine." He said this with conviction because he wanted to be like Luffyko-san, unhesitant about her lifelong dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the upper level. The women from before were running at full speed, anxious to report back to their captain. Alvida wasn't that hard to find, and they stopped in front of her, gasping for breath.

The blonde screamed "MONSTER!"

Everybody looked at her in surprise, and only when she saw the look on Alvida's face, she realized how wrong that sounded. She stepped back, only for Alvida to go stark-raving mad and swing her iron mace at the poor girl. Alvida then glared at the other, waiting for an explanation.

The brunette shook her head madly. "No no, Captain Alvida-sama, we meant that there's something down there that knocked out [enter manly name here] and we're afraid that it might be…" she gulped visibly "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro."

Alvida's grimace turned into a smirk.

"I heard that he was captured at some Marine's base, but knowing him, he probably escaped by now. And I also heard that he liked to make grand entrances." She heard Coby's voice from below her, and her smirk turned more twisted, if even possibly as she heard his next words.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A GREAT, PROUD MARINE, AND BRING DOWN ALVIDA. BECAUSE ALVIDA IS A HORRIBLE PERSON AND IT'S A MARINE'S DUTY TO WIPE OUT EVIL AND LET JUSTICE TO WIN!"

She jumped up (indeed, how did she jump up when she's so morbidly obese?) and broke through the-

* * *

-Ceiling. Something large had come through the ceiling. Luffyko looked up with Coby, and instantly, Coby's legs turned to jelly.

When the smoke cleared, Alvida looked up (technically, she looked down) to see a tiny twiggy girl looking back at her.

Alvida roared with laughter and the rest of the crew joined in.

"BWAHAHAHAHA. You're not Pirate Hunter Zoro, you're just some twerp that gave Coby false hopes!" She turned to Coby and looked him up and down.

"Eh, COBY? What, you were going to team up with this ugly girl and beat me? COBY, ANSWER ME. Who is the most beautiful woman in the East Blue?" She smiled.

Luffyko screamed and everybody focused on her.

"That's so cool! A SEA MONSTER IS WALKING ON THE SHIP!" She walked up to Alvida and held out her hand while looking back to Coby. "Do you think I can tame it? It's rather ugly looking, but that would be cool to have a SEA MONSTER as my crew!"

Everybody's jaws dropped. Alvida, surprisingly, was very pissed off. She raised her mace and aimed at the girl's head. Luffyko hiccuped, picking up Coby, and jumped up to the main deck, using the mace as a kickboard.

When she was on main deck, the pirates were waiting for their chance to get praised by the sea monster. Four men swung at her with swords and she jumped out of harm's way, leaving Coby next to them. Fortunately, nobody cared about him yet.

A fat lady jumped from a top with a metal bat and screamed "YOU'RE MINE" but missed, made another hole in the floor and smacked Alvida instead. Then, the rest of the crew appeared behind her and yelled curses and other incomprehensible things. She started running, but went face to face with the four pirates in front of her. She yelped "ITS NOT FAIR TO GANG UP ONE PERSON!" and crouched into a ball. The whole crew jumped on top of her. Coby screamed "NO NO NO" in his head and out loud and waited to hear painful cries of agony. He didn't hear any.

The whole crew flew away, repelled by an unknown force. Coby gasped, and Alvida finally made her grand entrance. She was confused by why everybody was out of a ten-meter range except for Coby, but shrugged it off.

Luffyko stood up but fell down, face first. Coby's eyes widened as did the others, but Alvida decided to take advantage of the situation and lumbered over to where the girl lay and rose the mace.

Coby was scared, he didn't want the girl to die! So he created a diversion, screaming "YOU FAT PIG." Alvida turned her attention to him alright. Filled with fury and hate. Coby thought over and over again "I said it! I at least got back at Alvida for those past two years. No regrets no regrets NO REGRETS!" his mind screamed as the mace swung down. He waited for the doors of death to open, but instead, his eyes opened. There was a large, shimmering tiger standing in front of him. He nearly died, but kept his breath when he realized that this strange tiger that materialized out of nowhere had sent Alvida flying with its tail. But he nearly died again when he saw the tiger leaping for the still unconscious girl. He ran as fast as he could, but he knew he wouldn't make it. The tiger that saved him was going to take his first love's head as a price and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Alright.. so as I was rewatching the first episode.. i noticed something quite peculiar. When Luffy drags Coby to the food storage room, Coby's head gets stuck in between two large square doors, correct? But then when they're inside and Coby is taking his head out, there's a round medium-sized door with a window on it. Just an interesting moment I thought you guys might've wanted to know.

Also, when the men pop up from below and say "a monster!", Alvida gets mad, right? That means that she knows she looks like a monster so that's why she's getting insulted. *Tip*. If somebody insults you, don't acknowledge it. It only means that you accept the insult if you do acknowledge it. Just another.. interesting thing you guys should know =^.^=.

Please review! =^.^=

Can you guys tell me whether you want long chapter or short chapters?  
Also, do you guys like the "cliffhangers" at the end?  
Please review and give constructive criticism! =^.^=


	4. Off to find Zoro!

So... I have midterms next week and an english project due on friday, so I'm going to give this chapter and then go on like a week-hiatus. =^.^=

Enjoy it please! =^.^=

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Coby sank to his knees. He had finally got the courage to save the very girl who gave him that courage... but what use was courage if you weren't strong. Coby was about to cry when he realized that there wasn't any blood or sounds at all. He looked up to see the beautiful tiger leaping gracefully into Luffyko's heart and disappear. Everybody was very shocked. Then Luffyko sat up, yawning.

"YAAAAAAA. Eh? The sea monster... ah, that's right! I sent it away flying! Ah damn that sea monster, it was going after me but it suddenly went after you Coby! Good thing Asa came out quickly." She turned to Coby while stretching her arms and legs. "Now where's your captain?" Coby sweat dropped, saying "The sea monster was the captain." Luffyko's surprised look was quickly replaced by that heartwarming grin.

"Yosh! Now that she's gone, you guys!" She pointed to the men who were cowering in the corner and Alvida's ship. "Give Coby a boat, he's about to pursue his dream!" They quickly scattered about and Coby used this chance to ask Luffyko what that tiger was.

"Oh, like I said, that was Asa! Shishishi, she's the mother of Yin and Yang." Coby was even more baffled. "Ah, they're spirits. Of the beautiful tiger that I befriended when I was little and her cubs." Coby groaned and said, "No, Luffyko-san, I mean why are there... tiger spirits inside of you?"

"Shishishi, I guess I forgot to tell you! I ate the Spirit Spirit Devil Fruit when I was little. I have all these spirits inside me! The spirits are the true form of the person or animal, so although Asa was considered the Beast of Mt. Corvo, she's really kind and gentle in the inside! So when she died with her cubs, I decided to take them in!" Coby understood a part of it, and decided to just leave things as they were. After all, Luffyko-san was really stubborn and simple-minded.

The boat was ready and the two jumped aboard. On the second day, however...

* * *

"I'm so hungry~~"

"Luffyko-SAN! How many times have I told you? You have to wait a little more until we get to the nearest town and restock!"

Luffyko glanced at him. "It's all your fault."

Coby managed to not scream, and said "Oi! The Alvida Pirates were smart enough to give us food, but that food was for a week you know. Who was the one that decided to eat and then go?"

"Uh... I did?" "CORRECT!" Coby sighed. Luffyko-san was cute and all but at times, she could be a bit exasperating. Then he noticed the change in the wind and got to work. To reach the nearest town, which was where a Marine base was, they would have to keep going west.

"Coby! You're amazing! You know where we have to go and everything!"

"Luffyko-san, this is is basic knowledge that all pirates should have. North, West, East, and South." He felt as if he should feel happy because of her "compliment", but it was really information that everybody should know, even those who weren't pirates.

"Ne, Coby."

"Hai, Luffyko-san?"

"Why did Alvida call me Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

Coby gulped and went all crazy describing who Roronoa Zoro was and how ill-famed he was. He tried his best to make Zoro sound as evil as possible, but realized that that was a big mistake when he saw Luffyko-san smiling.

"Waow. He sounds dangerous."

He felt hope. There was hope that Luffyko-san may be getting scared... "YES Luffyko-san, you shouldn't go near him, he's very-"

"COOL! He sounds so cool Coby! I wanna meet him!"

Coby sweat dropped. "WHY would you want to meet HIM!"

Luffyko gave him the sweetest smile ever and said "If he's a nice person, I want him as my first-mate."

Coby was going to scream at her, but he couldn't. First, she wouldn't understand why the man was so dangerous. Second, if he did explain why, then she would be even more interested, and Third. The smile was too sweet, and he was madly blushing. If he talked to her, then she would start asking why he was so red in the face. Alas, today was not his lucky day as Luffyko peered at him cautiously.

"Coby, shishishi, you look like a tomato!" When Coby didn't answer, she grew worried. "Coby... are you alright? Are you sick? Oh no, you're sick, aren't you?! I don't know what to do OH COBY DON'T DIE ON ME! I know! Think of blueberry pie!" Coby sweat dropped and his face turned back to normal. "Oh yay! See, thinking of blueberry pie worked!" Coby sighed, but in the inside, he smiled, and for the rest of their journey, he thought about how concerned she was. Luffyko thought about pie. Blueberry pie to be exact.

* * *

They reached the town and Luffyko was the first to step out. Coby tied their boat to the dock and stepped out as well.

"Well, Luffyko-san, we're here now!" He said as eagerly as he could, but some where deep inside of him, he was afraid that Luffyko-san would remember Roronoa Zoro.

They walked though the town, well, Luffyko skipped through the town and took some pears and apples with her. Coby apologized to each store owner and gave them a coin.

"Wow, this is such a lively town! Oh, I see the base! WAOWW I wonder if Zoro is there!" All the townsfolk shrieked and backed away from them.

"Luffyko-san", Coby whispered "It seems that his name is taboo around here."

"What's taboo? Anyway, let's head to the base. Coby, you said you wanted to join the Marines, right?" Coby nodded, forgetting about the first thing Luffyko had said. "Yes but I'm not ready yet.."... not ready to leave you, Luffyko-san. Coby's heart silently finished the sentence. "I heard that there was a Captain Morgan around-" The townsfolk shrieked again and this time, dropped everything they were holding as well. Coby was surprised. "I understand about Zoro" he whispered "but why the marines?" Luffyko just laughed. "Maybe they like to do that!" Coby had a bad feeling about this. The reaction to the marines was much more than Zoro.

* * *

They stood in front of the large brass doors that proudly showed the words "MARINE".

"Yosh! Coby, you're here!" She smiled widely.

Coby had small tears of joy as he nodded. "This is where we part, Luffyko-san, and although it's been such a short- eh?" Coby whispered urgently "Luffyko-san! What do you think you're doing?"

"Uwah. I'm looking for grr Zoro wuh." She grunted as she pulled herself over the gate. She squealed in delight and ran over to the side of the of the base, hanging onto the wall with ease this time.

"Luffyko-san, why would Zoro be outside?" Coby said as he pulled himself over to where Luffyko-san was. " He's probably *GASP* RIGHT THERE!? That black hood... haramaki..." Coby only gasped in shock when it clicked in his mind. Of course he would be tied up here, out in the scorching sun, since he did such horrible things!

Luffyko grinned. "He looks dead... hey, if we untie him, he'll be free right?" Coby said yes without thinking and then waved his arms around. "Luffyko-san, why would you do that? HE WOULD KILL YOU THE FIRST CHANCE HE-" "Shishishi, don't worry, Coby. I'm strong."

Coby, unfortunately, doubted this. Maybe the Asa-tiger spirit was strong, but Luffyko- herself... she was too small. His antics, however, caught the attention of Roronoa Zoro.

"Oi." Coby shrieked and moved closer to Luffyko-san by reflex. "You're an eyesore." The man glared at them from underneath his black hood. "Get lost." Coby was about to say something to the grinning girl besides him when a ladder made a thunk next to him, and a little girl climbed it. She shushed them, looked around, and then used a rope to get down. She ran to the tied up man and opened up a leaf with two onigiri in it.

"Here, onii-san. You must be hungry. Please eat them, it was my first time, but I put my whole heart into them." The man's face softened, and then hardened again.

"Get lost, yer gonna git killed."

"But-"

"Get LOST. You wanna be killed?!"

"Yeh yeh, Roronoa Zoooro. That's not nice. You should be nice to the little girl who's trying to help you. Talking about the little girl." A blonde man showed up and sneered at the trembling little girl. "Helping this man will get you executed. But I'll be nice and I'll get rid of the evidence that you tried to help him. BY EATING THOSE!" He snatched the onigiri and took a bite out of one of them and swallowed it. But his face twisted, saying "LITTLE GIRL, ONIGIRI ARE SUPPOSED TO MADE WITH SALT NOT SUGAR BAAKAA!" He threw down the rest of the onigiri and kicked dirt on it. "NOW GET LOST" but the little girl didn't move. She started crying and the blonde looked down at her with disgust. He ordered the man next to him to throw the girl out. The man picks up the girl and starts walking to the gate when the blonde shrieks "I SAID TO THROW HER OUT, NOT ESCORT HER OUT!". The man looks shocked and stutters. "B-but, Helmeppo-sama, she's only a little girl..." The now named blonde shrugs and says "Are you disobeying me? I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know, and disrespecting me is disrespecting HIM!" Helmeppo screams at the end. The marine notices Luffyko and Coby still on the wall and tells the girl to curl into a ball. Then he lightly tosses the girl to Luffyko. Helmeppo laughs and walks away, with the two men.

Luffyko's body is thrown upward and falls to the ground, with the little girl safely curled in the soft stomach. She's about to say thank you when she realizes that there is no life in the older girl's eyes. "KYAAA!" The little girl screams and backs away. "THE LADY- SHE'S DEAD! I KILLED HER!" Coby freaks out, but thinks of something. Sure enough, Luffyko's spirit is calmly walking towards Roronoa Zoro. But she looked different. A lot different. When Coby calmed down the little girl, he peered over the wall (with the little girl) and saw that a really young Luffyko was walking towards Roronoa Zoro. She looked like she was twelve. Coby's eyes widened. Luffyko was seventeen, but why was she now... and he recalled something that Luffyko-san had said earlier on. "The spirits are the true form of the person" Luffyko-san had explained on the cruise ship. Coby couldn't help but laugh, Luffyko-san's personality was that of a twelve-year old!

* * *

The now twelve year old Luffyko was in front of Zoro. He looked up, a bit confused to see a young girl who looked like she was still waiting for puberty, instead of that... other, more feminine teen.

She picked her nose. "Ehhh..." she said without much interest. "So you're Roronoa Zoro..? Being publicly humiliated... are you sure you're strong?"

Zoro was pissed. Who the hell did this twerp think she was? "STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS, TWERP!" Zoro was surprised that he lost his cool and actually called a little girl a twerp, but something about this girl... twisted something inside of him.

She had a really bored look on her face. She stepped closer and then smiled that bright, really wide smile. "Heh, I would've escaped the day I was caught!"

Zoro was snarling in the inside. So this twerpy little girl thought she was strong, eh? But on the outside, he smiled. "I'm different from you. I'm gonna survive and show 'em who I am!"

Luffyko smiled even bigger at this. "Shishishi, what a stubborn guy!" Coby who was listening, thought "Luffyko-san... you're even more stubborn..."

She turned to get back into her body, but the Zoro guy stopped her. "Wait... can you get that for me? The onigiri?" She smiled again. "But it's all dusty now." Nevertheless, she reached down to pick it up, tried to get rid of the dust as much as possible, and fed it to him. Zoro blushed a little, frowning when he did so. Her hands... were so ridiculously soft soft. When she finished feeding him, she turned away once again. "It was delicious. Thank you for the food." She smiled, and then dematerialized. When he looked up, he only saw the pink-haired boy looking at him, no trace of the girl anywhere. Zoro shrugged (if you call it a shrug, he was tied up) and resumed his interrupted nap.

* * *

So I know the ending was a little flat, but the chapter was getting a little long so yeah...

I'm planning to do about 2000 words per chapter, it seems nice and long enough. (This one has like 2,200-something words)

I hope you enjoyed this, as I enjoyed writing this chapter =^.^=


	5. Now to Take Zoro!

UGH I know I said that I would have a week hiatus but I needed to finish my global homework that was so very inconveniently due tomorrow.. I mean today... and so I decided to stay up a little longer, but you see, I have to sleep either the whole day, half a day, or 1 hour to 1 hour 30 minutes or else I'm gonna be a cranky little baby, so I decided to just sleep at four thirty AM-ish, and besides, I had already taken a two-hour nap today... yesterday... (ah it feels weird saying I took a nap yesterday, when I'm describing what happened today) so I'm able to stay up. Even without the nap, I'm a night-owl...I'm a cat.. yes, I'm more like a lazy cat that wakes up during the night and pounces on the computer to write more fan fiction. Anyway, PLEASE ENJOY! =^.^=

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

When Luffyko went back inside her body, she explained to Rika that she ate a devil fruit when she was little. Rika pretended to understand what the older girl was saying and just nodded and smiled at certain moments. Luffyko ended with a happy note that Zoro told her the Onigiri was delicious. Rika was very pleased and had a smile as big as Luffyko's on her face.

"Is Zoro really that bad of a person?" Coby wondered out loud.

"NO YOU MUSTN'T EVER SAY THAT! Zoro-nii-chan is the best person there could ever be!" Rika exclaimed loudly. Coby jumped at her sudden outburst, and then prodded her to tell them what made her say that.

* * *

*Rika and you! Story-telling time!*

(from Rika's point of view)

It was a really good day, the skies were pretty and blue, there were lots of smiling customers in our bar, but it only lasted until that meanie Helmeppo burst in with his pet !

The dog started eating everything and Helmeppo was just laughing his head off! I couldn't help it. I took a broom and tried to scare off the dog but it turned on me and was about to eat me! But... Zoro-nii-chan stepped in, he was so cool! He flipped the dog over and told Helmeppo off.

This is my best imitation of Zoro-nii-chan "Shut up and let me eat in peace. You're annoying. Same goes for your pet-sama too." But that bully Helmeppo used us as a shield. He said that if Zoro-nii-chan killed him, his father, Captain Morgan, would come and kill me and mother!

*Rika and I both suck at story-telling, but you get the point :)*

* * *

Coby looked depressed. No, not only did her look depressed, he was depressed. He never the marines could be so horrible...

*CRASH* They all looked up. Then Luffyko stood up and walked over to see what the commotion was and Coby obviously followed. As for Rika, her mother had told her to stay out of trouble, but that trouble was coming from her place, so she had no choice but to follow the two teens.

* * *

"BWEHEHEHE, somebody bring me alcohol!" Helmeppo was sitting on a chair, one leg on top of a bowl with fruit inside on a table. "I'm hungry so I guess I'll just eat for free." As somebody poured him a purple wine, he laughed even louder. "Oh yeah, and that monster Roronoa Zoro? I decided to kill him tomorrow! I'm really bored, so his execution will be something to look forward to, bwehehehe!"

Coby inwardly gasped. The true monster was Helmeppo, not the Pirate Hunter! He looked up to see Luffyko's eyes dilated. Coby felt terror, there was such an awful aura coming from her. Helmeppo seemed to realize it too, and turned his head to see a pretty girl glaring daggers at him. Before he could say something though, she ran up to him and gave him a good punch, her hat flying into the air. Her hat wash't the only thing flying, however. Helmeppo flew out of his chair and went through the wall on the other side. Everybody gasped.

Luffyko stepped forward to give another punch but Coby stopped her. "L-luffyko-san, p-please stop this." He couldn't help stammering, the girl was giving off such an aura, one would think that Helmeppo had killed all her family. Her deadly voice didn't help soothe the tense atmosphere. "He's a filthy scumbag." Her fist was clenched as if her life depended on it.

Helmeppo was about to cry, first the Pirate Hunter Zoro had killed his precious pet Inugata* and threatened to kill him, and now a really cute girl was glaring daggers at him and had actually punched his precious face! "Who-who are you?! Do you know who I am? I'm Captain Morgan's son! I'll tell on you and have my daddy execute you." The girl glared at it, impossibly fiercer than before. "You trash! Why don't you fight me yourself instead of hiding behind daddy's back?!" Coby was using all his strength to keep the girl down. His doubts from before all vanished. This girl was strong, and very strong. "L-Luffyko-san, you don't want to have the Marines as your enemy!" He knew this was the stupidest thing he could ever say in his life, because this girl was going to be Pirate King! The whole world would be her enemy! But that didn't stop him from stopping her. She suddenly "relaxed", muscles loosening, her fist still clenched.

"Coby." This was the second time Coby had heard her say his name in such a manner. "I've decided. Zoro will join me no matter what."

* * *

Zoro awoke from his nap with a start. _Kuina.._. Then he noticed a shadow and looked up to see the more feminine teen. _What the hell is up with this girl and the other girl? They have too much free time._

"I am going to free you from these ropes and you will become my comrade." She sounded as deadly as he was when he was pissed.

"What the hell?" He growled. Who the hell did this twerp... he used that word again... SCREW THAT WHO THE HELL DID THIS TWERP THINK SHE WAS?!

"I am currently looking for a pirate crew. You will join that pirate crew."

He glowered. "Why the hell should I become a pirate? Pirates are scum, who would want to be one?" He held a steady staring contest but was starting to grow pissed.

"Why not? What's so wrong with being a pirate?"

"PIRATES ARE-"

The tension in the air suddenly lifted. Zoro was surprised, this little twerp was the one who cause all that tension? Maybe she was stronger than she seemed but...

"I've already decided that you will become my comrade." The little admiration he held for her suddenly disappeared.

"You can't decide things for other people!" She smiled at him.

"You use a sword right?" Not waiting for an answer, she eagerly pressed on. "I'll go get it for you, and then you will be my comrade!"

He was about to call her an idiot, why would she save a man who was likely to kill her the second she saved him? Not that _he_ would... but charging into a navy base just to help out a stranger. Then he realized something very important.

"You're going the wrong way!" Yes, she was a complete idiot.

The girl turned around abruptly and laughed. "Shishishi, whoops!" Then she looked up, there was a lot of noise up there. "Whatever, I'm planning to go up anyways!" Zoro nearly died. How was she going to get to the sky? Fly? Apparently, flying was indeed the answer.

She collapsed to the ground, and then the twelve-year old came out. The twelve-year old turned into a bird, grabbed the body, and flew upwards. Zoro thought he was hallucinating until the pink-haired boy walked over. Coby informed Zoro about the plans as he managed to free one arm, shocking Zoro even more. That girl would punch the son of a Captain just for a stranger? Then again... she was trying to charge into a base all by herself.

* * *

When Luffyko flew to a certain point, she went back inside her body and then formed the spiritual shield* as she fell onto the statue.

The statue exploded and burst into smithereens. Luffyko, unaware of the "danger" she was in, pointed at Helmeppo and shouted "AH! Hella-hippo guy! I need you for a second!" She grabbed Helmeppo, but before she could run inside, Captain Morgan stopped her. "YOU BITCH THIS IS TREASON GET HER SO I CAN KILL HER!" The marines quickly gathered their swords and charged at Luffyko, but she jumped on top of their heads and ran the other direction. Captain Morgan was about to follow her when a Marine spotted Coby trying to untie Zoro.

Morgan was pissed now, so many acts of treason! First the runt, now the girl, now a boy! At this point, the whole base would turn against him! He snarled and set after the boy. He had to get rid of the boy and Zoro because then, Zoro would say that's he's greater and take his position as Captain away from him! (This is from Morgan's point of view)

* * *

Luffyko was shrieking as she ran past the rooms, faster and faster and faster! She loved the thrill of being chased, it was so nostalgic...

"SHISHISHI, I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Then she paused for a second. "Wait... no I didn't." The marines finally caught up to her and she started running again. "Well NOW I DID, SHISHISHI!" She was having so much fun! But she stopped in her tracks when she realized that she still had a head between her arm and body. "Oi, Hella-hippo, where are Zoro's swords?" Before he answered, however, a marine attacked her. Luffyko moved out of the way as the sword was brought down and started running once again. When she realized that she didn't get any reply, she shook him. "Oi, where are his swords?" Helmeppo, dizzy from the stopping and going, said breathlessly "P-put me down and I-I'll tell you, just put me d-down." Luffyko immediately stopped. Helmeppo looked around before saying "It's in my room. W-we just passed it."

Luffyko growled a kitty growl. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier? Now we have to go back." The marines, out of breath, shouted. "This is the end of the line, Straw Hat Girl! Now release Helmepp-"

"Humph. I want to but I can't. Let me get Zoro's swords first." The men, surprised at her bluntness, let her pass before realizing what they just did. Before they could shoot, however, Luffyko turned the corner and entered the room. She looked around before spotting the swords. "Which one is Zoro's?" She glanced down to see that the boy had fainted from all the blood swirling around in his veins. She shrugged and grabbed all of them.

The marines entered the room. "Stop or we'll shoot!" The marine in the middle took aim but was surprised. The girl just jumped out of the now open window without any second thought. _Just who was she and why was she... reckless?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Coby was about to burst into tears of frustration. If only he was stronger... he made sure to add a mental note to get really strong when he became a Marine.

Captain Morgan really disliked what he saw before him. A weak little boy trying so hard the man who would soon take his position as Captain! "AIM!" He did, however, like the look on their faces. "SHOOT!"

Zoro saw Kuina flash before his eyes. He couldn't die like this, he COULDN'T!

Coby let a tear out. In the end, he wasn't able to help Luffyko-san, oh what a weakling he was!

* * *

It started raining glass. Everybody looked up to see a girl falling from somewhere near the topmost floor.

Zoro was surprised as hell. This girl was going to kill herself, jumping from a place that high! Then a marine yelped as he pointed to something in front of Zoro. The bullets that were shot.. were just floating near each other, creating a medium-sized cloud make of bullets!

"REI NO NETTO!" The girl screamed as she fell down on top of the bullets. The bullets then dropped to the ground as Luffyko stood up and dusted her pants.

She looked up and smirked. "Don't kill Zoro right now, I still need to talk to him about something." The marines nodded once, then sweat dropped. Why were they giving consent to the girl they were chasing?

"Zoro. Will you die here, your life lived in vain, or will you take your swords and fight with me?" THE GIRL JUST MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL! The marines tried to grab at their swords, because if bullets didn't work, then swords had to work. But they couldn't move. The girl smiled at them. "Didn't you hear what I said? Tamashi no Shibaru. Binding of the soul. Now you can't move and I can talk to Zoro in peace. So, Zoro, what will it be?"

Zoro smiled like the devil he was. "People call me a devil, but do they call you a devil?" Luffyko looked at him weirdly. "Uh... no..?" Zoro sweat dropped. "It was a rhetorical question." Luffyko scratched her head. "Eh? But it's a question right? Aren't I supposed to answer it?" Zoro sweat dropped again, along with Coby. Coby advised Zoro. "Don't even try to argue with her. She can be really simple-minded at times, but she's always stubborn. Personal experience." Zoro nodded. "Ne ne, what are you guys talking about? And zoro, will you take your sword and FIGHT with me?" She asked innocently, but she stressed "FIGHT" and she had a look that dared him to refuse.

"Heh". Zoro grinned. "I'm aiming to be the best swordsman in the world. If you get in my way... I'll cut you down myself." He said the last bit menacingly.

Luffyko just smiled her most charming smile. "The King of Pirates would need no less than that. Come and fight with me. Zoro!"

Luffyko tossed him his white katana and he grabbed it. In the blink of the eye, he was out and ready, all three katanas in his hands and mouth.

"Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

*Inugata, if you watched the anime closely, Helmeppo says "Inugata!" at the flashback with Zoro.

*Spiritual Shield, **SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU MET WIPER ALREADY** it's like impact dial

NOT SPOILER =^.^= so the spiritual shield absorbs the pressure/force/whatever you want to call it and then rejects it outward basically a spirit bomb

A Big Round Of Applause for AMBER. VALE 22 BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEAS:

-Rei no netto means net of spirits

-Tamashi no Shibaru means Binding of the Soul

and she's given me more too! I hope you liked this story, and the pace may be slower than the last chapter but really, I think it's still good (better than the first chapter at least) and now I gotta actually start my global homework *sighs*

=^.^= until next time! (and i'm _pretty sure_ I won't be posting any chapters soon.. )

P.S, did you read the advertisement? =^.^=

P.P.S no, I don't think I will be posting chapter everyday even after the midterms, so please don't get your hopes too high, but yeah, the updates will be really random so I think you will at least want to follow/favorite the story or something... =^.^= but I'm so happy! so many people are reading this =^.^=


	6. The Great Morgan shall fall once more!

I really need to stop updating the chapters... okay, but this is the last one for now, I promise... and I hope I actually keep that promise... I fixed up the end of the last chapter because I realized in class today that I left out possibly the most important thing... so please PLEASE go back and read the end, just the end, thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience... =^.^= but to make up, at least I have another chapter! but seriously, I won't be updating like this... I'll probably get back to updating once a week, but you never know, so I really suggest following this story or something... the updating can get out of track, and I know firsthand that it's annoying when the writer posted like a bunch of chapters but you check it later and then you have to pick up from the middle of the story and stuff.. it will get confusing later, that's all I have to say

Oh yeah, this chapter is short, btw, I wanted to just upload a chapter (it's still good tho... i think)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Tamashinokaiho" Luffyko whispered before collapsing to the ground. Everybody else started to move except for Zoro. _Was she... was she ASLEEP?! In the middle of a FIGHT?!_ He was about to smack her across the head when a tiger suddenly flew out of her chest. All the marines' mouthes dropped open. Even Captain Morgan. The tiger looked at Zoro as if he were an appetizing meal. Zoro got ready to fight the tiger, but the tiger growled. And when it did, he could hear a voice in his head.

 _Thank you for joining Luffyko and for freeing yourself so quickly. She tires quickly and I wish to let her rest a bit. She used quite a bit of power when she was soul binding the marines._

Then the tiger looked at the marines and growled. This time, everybody heard what the tiger was saying. _I am Asa, one of the spirits that reside in Luffyko. I will take you on. MORGAN!_ _You bastard._ The tiger growled viciously. _You hit your own son. I will KILL you._ Asa was mad, no, to say she was mad was an understatement. She was furious. Before anybody could react, she leapt at Morgan's throat, claws out and sharp. Morgan barely managed to stop her with his axe-hand. The other marines went in to interfere but Zoro blocked them. "Your opponent is me. This will be some good exercise." And so he exercised.

Asa leapt back, tail swishing madly. Morgan made the next move, raising his axe-hand to cut off the tiger's head. It made contact and made a clean cut. Zoro internally gasped. The tiger was that weak? But there was no blood... The tiger's spirit flickered and went back to normal. _Physical attacks don't work on me, MORGAN. THIS TIME, MY CLAWS WILL REACH YOUR THROAT!_

Morgan was unprepared for what came next. Asa dissolved into the air, and then reappeared behind him. Her claws swiped down from the bottom of his nape to his waist. Four large red welts splayed across Morgan's back and he fell. He was still alive, however, and he struggled to his feet coughing blood.

"A-Asa spirit tiger, whatever you are! Look, I have Coby as hostage and I'm going to shoot if you move! Coby is-is Luffyko's friend right? You wouldn't d-dare..." Asa glared at Helmeppo. She stalked towards him. Helmeppo started freaking out. Did the tiger not care what happened to the boy? Maybe he should've grabbed the girl's body, then it would've had more of an effect. But Helmeppo was panicking and he just grabbed somebody at random...

"Luffyko-san, I mean Asa-san, do what Luffyko-san would do, I don't care!" Asa suddenly laughed. _See, the boy isn't afraid._ Then she dematerialized into the thin air. Morgan screamed "YOU IDIOT SON! SHE WENT BACK TO HER BODY, HER BODY, SHE ATE A DEVIL FRUIT, LOOK BEHIND-" Helmeppo was bonked on the head by a very sleepy Luffyko. "Shut up, Hella-hippo."

By then, Morgan had regained his balance. He snuck up behind her and raised his hand. "I AM GREAT. I AM GREEAAAAATTT!" But before he could bring the Axe down on the unsuspecting girl, Zoro cut him up. "Shishishi, thanks, Zoro!" Zoro was surprised. Did the girl not move because she trusted him that much? His respect for her grew. Then he fell, grasping at his stomach.

"Z-Zoro! What's wrong? What happened? Don't die on me! You have to become the best swordsman in the world, you must survive! Don't die!" Zoro looked at her through half-lidded eyes and rose his right hand to her face. "NO ZORO DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE!" Zoro's head fell back and he was still. "ZOROOOOO!"

* * *

now I'm serious, i have to focus on midterms, so sorry, but see you in a week, MINNA!

O.o i forgot the translation: Tamashinokaiho: release of the spirits


	7. JK JK, Luffyko and Zoro set off!

I'm back! Thank you all for being so very understanding. I had midterms and had to focus on.. well, the midterms. So I couldn't update fast. But now I have intersession and I'm hoping to squeeze in at least two or three more chapters (including this one). Did I scare you in the last chapter? =^.^=

(That's why I named this chapter JKJK= just kidding just kidding)

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"I'm hungry..."

Luffyko blinked.

Zoro's eyes flew open and his hand rose again to bonk her on the head.

"Baaka. Why would the greatest swordsman die because of something as trivial as this? You need to have more faith in me, captain. I'm just starving, I haven't eaten in weeks you know.. besides the onigiri. There's this bar, take me there. It's-"

Luffyko smiled widely and pulled Zoro to her chest. "Shishishi! I know where the bar is! And you're a baka too! Why would Zoro die? Shishishi!" Luffyko was laughing as if it was her birthday. From the side, Coby felt a twinge of envy. _Now I really have to become a great Marine, no matter what. Then Luffyko-san would notice me and... wait, what am I thinking? I'm a marine, she's a pirate. We're going to have to fight each other one day... But I still feel so jealous of Zoro, if only I wanted to be a pirate too! But I made it my goal, I told LUFFYKO-SAN that I WILL become a GOOD, STRONG marine! I will-_ Coby snapped out of it when he saw Luffyko standing up with Zoro leaning heavily on her. Luffyko turned around and gestured to Coby to follow her.

The forgotten marines were all going crazy. This girl defeated Morgan! They were free! Then all their bottled up emotions exploded. They cheered and jumped up. "BANZAI" The tyrant Morgan would rule no more! One of the marines turned around, searching for their hero. He wanted to at least thank her, even if she was a pirate. But she was long gone. He set out to look for her.

* * *

 _In the bar~~_

Zoro leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "That was worth not eating for three weeks.." He was completely satisfied, the food was fulfilling and tasted great too!

"Eh? Zoro, that's all you're going to eat?" Zoro opened his eyes and glanced at his captain's table. Luffyko had ordered so much food that it filled up one whole table. Thus, Zoro and Coby were eating on a separate table. He pointed to the stack of empty plates that was steadily growing bigger. "How are you able to eat more than a man who's been starved for weeks?" He was serious. "Shishishi! Maybe that's because I need to feed all the other spirits? Oh, I know! It's because meat is yummy so meat is good, and so I love meat, and because I love meat, meat tastes really delicious. It tastes better if you eat more meat as a side dish, meat and meat is a good combination!" Zoro and Coby sweat dropped. Her first reasoning was more convincing than the meat one. How many times had she used the word meat?

He shrugged it off. "So, how many shipmates do we have?" Luffyko grinned. "You're going to be the first mate, Zoro!" Zoro was confused at the sudden change of conversation, but he felt dread creeping up his back. "Then..." He pointed to Luffyko and then to himself. "Mmm! It's us two!" Zoro internally slapped his forehead. "But if you're going to be Pirate King, don't you need to have more.." Luffyko grinned. "We're strong!"

Zoro sighed. Then he winced as he realized something. If he was her first shipmate, and seeing how lacking she was in planning ability... "Th-then our ship?" He was afraid of the answer. Coby intervened. "It's that one over there." Zoro peered out and saw a teeny little boat. Coby and Zoro both sighed as they gave each other a look.

Luffyko popped another piece of meat in her mouth. "Shishishi! Zoro, don't worry, I'll get us a real big Ship really soon, and more nakama!"

As Luffyko pictured what the ship would look like, Coby had a nice chat long with Zoro.

"So, Coby. What's this whole thing about Pirate King? Doesn't she understand what that is? I know she's my captain and whatnot but Pirate King?"

Coby's eyes sparkled (not in the anime way) and he managed to offer a smile almost as big as Luffyko's. "Yes, I was surprised too, but Luffyko-san is serious! She will become Pirate King and obtain the ultimate treasure, One Piece!" Zoro smirked. It was obvious how much respect Coby held for Luffyko. It was also just as obvious how much he crushed on her. His eyes were always going back to Luffyko and had semi-distant looks in them. Zoro cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the younger boy once more. "So, why don't you tell me more about this.. Spirit-Spirit fruit?" Coby nodded eagerly and described what he knew to Zoro.

"She has spirits inside her and can summon them, and she can also control other spirits, I think! She doesn't know much, but..." he blushed very slightly. "That's what makes her Luffyko-san. She did say that the spirit is the true form of the being, so that's why you saw a twelve-year old before. Remember?" Zoro's memory stirred. Yes, he had remembered. But if it was a true from.. then why.. how did she turn into a bird? He was about to ask her when the little girl, Rika, interrupted. "Ne ne, where are onee-chan and onii-chan going now?"

Luffyko gave a confident smile. "To the grand line of course!"

Coby spit out his drink. "LUFFYKO-SAN!" Then he went all crazy describing how dangerous the place was. (Deja vu, anyone?) Luffyko smiled. "But if one piece is there, we have to go anyway, and I want to go as quickly as possible. Doesn't it smell of adventure, Zoro?" Her eyes were shining (sorry, not anime-style this time either.) Zoro grinned. "Well, if it's captain's orders, then I gotta listen, right, Captain?" Luffyko pouted. She climbed into his lap, fork still in her hand. She used her other hand to poke his cheek. "Zoroo... call me by my naaaammee." Coby watched silently, heart pounding. When he was going to become a Marine.. he should also become more handsome looking too. Maybe she would pay more attention to him?

Zoro blushed, and then turned his head away. His eyes caught Coby's. He smirked. "So, Coby, care to tell me why you're so concerned for Luffyko? Even though you're not even going?"

It was Coby's turn to blush. "I- I.. It's because we're nakama, right Luffyko-san?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer. Last time.. she hated him because he was an idiot...

"Shishishi! You're such a baka!" Coby's heart felt like it was going to explode. "Of course we're nakama! Even though we're going separate ways, I'm sure we'll meet again, as a great pirate and a great Marine." She smiled at Coby so sweetly, he felt like crying and begging her not to go. But he held back, it was her dream to become Pirate King, he mustn't stand in her way. Zoro laughed. Before he could say something, however, a large group of marines entered.

The "leader" cleared his throat. Earlier, they had been listening on into the conversation, and he decided that this was the best way to do it.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?"

The hero in front of him smiled. "Yeah! I just got a shipmate, he's my first mate! That means I'm officially a captain now!" She grinned widely, it was impossible to hide her glee.

"Then, we are grateful that you saved us, but now that we know you guys are pirates, we cannot look the other way. We will not contact headquarters, due to the fact that you saved our lives, so please leave immediately." He waited for her reply. The townspeople were furious. Even if the girl and man with her were pirates, they defeated Captain Morgan! They protested, but the girl smiled.

"I know, we were going to leave after we finished eating anyway. Thanks, obachan!" The town was shocked. This pirate girl was nothing like other pirates. She was so... nice and simple...The Marines internally let out a sigh. The "leader" was correct, the pirate girl would not get angry and she would agree amiably. She climbed off of Zoro's lap and stuffed an apple in her pocket. Then she turned to leave. Zoro finished his beer and stood up to follow, bags of food slung over his shoulder.

"Wait, is that boy not with you?" Luffyko turned around. "Him? No, he's a baka. I don't like bakas, shishishi!" Coby's heart deflated. Was all that nakama talk before just lies? "But... I know all about him!" Coby panicked. Luffyko wouldn't! She quickly walked over to him and poked his cheek. "This guy, shishishi! You see, there was this sea monster named Alvida-" Coby slapped her face by instinct. Zoro twitched but didn't say anything.

"AH, you baakaa! Now you've done it!" She hit his head, and then hit it again, and then hit it once more time before Zoro sighed. "Luffyko, that's enough. Leave the poor twit alone." Luffyko smiled and followed after Zoro.

But before she was fully out the door, the "leader" exclaimed. "You guys are most definitely NOT comrades!" Coby's eyes widened. Why hadn't he realized it before? She poked his cheek before hitting him. He internally smiled and said thank you to Luffyko. On the outside, however, he looked up with a determined look on his face. "I want to join the Marines, I'll do anything you want!" The "leader" nodded once. "Permission to join, granted!" Coby smiled. "Yessir!" Then he ran out as fast as he could to the docks. He got help from her till the very end, but he was going to change that now!

Luffyko and Zoro were just about to set sail when a panting Coby stopped them. He saluted them. "Thank you very much! This Marine will never forget what you've done!"

They set sail, with Luffyko at the rear, her arms waving about. "We'll meet soon, Coby!" Zoro smirked. _That was hell of an experience. A Marine thanking a Pirate... a pirate befriending a Marine._ Then he saw something that made him tense. Behind Coby, all the Marines and townspeople were there. The Marines were all saluting. He smiled and leaned back. _Heh, guess there's more from where that came from._

Back at the dock, the "leader" gave an all-too-knowing smile. "What a good friend you've made there." Coby's eyes widened. But he shook his head and said "Yessir!". He was not going to cry.

* * *

So yeah, this was sort of a filler but... yeah... don't worry, there's probably gonna be a new chapter soon. I wouldn't want to disappoint you guys! =^.^=

I hope you guys still liked it! Until next time, bai-bai!


	8. I'm Luffyko! I'm going to kick your ass!

Back again! I can't believe it, I'm posting this chapter during music class (legit)/english class! Cuz I only have time to write fanfic during midnight ( I don't really want to pull all-nighters, no matter how much I don't want to disappoint you guys..) and during music class/english class... I have nothing to do... except take notes... but I'm guessing that they allow for people to take notes on their computers so I just have to pretend to take notes =^.^=  
So I thought, why not entertain you guys? =^.^= I hope you guys liked my decision.

Btw, it's the first week of hell (oops I mean) the semester, so pls wish me luck =^.^=

Btw again, this is a bit longer than usual (I think) so yeaaahhh...

* * *

Chapters 7-11

* * *

A lifeless Luffyko was slung over the boat. She murmured incomprehensible words. They had been drifting for years now (in actuality just 2 days)...

Zoro looked at her. "Isn't it strange that the next Pirate King doesn't know how to navigate?" He nearly shouted.

She looked up and glanced at him. "It's not strange... I just drift around in sea... and besides, I do know how to navigate! I know East, West... Nouth and Sorth..?" She cocked her head. "Wast, Eest, Nourth and Sauce?" She cocked her head to the other direction. "I know! Feast, Water, More, and Soup!" While she giggled, thinking she got the answer right, Zoro sweat-dropped. "It's East, West, North and South..." Luffyko looked up again, sullen that she was wrong.

"Humph! And isn't it strange that a pirate hunter doesn't know how to navigate either?" She pouted. Zoro grew a tic mark. "I know East West North and South, unlike some baaaaaka!" She "humphed". Zoro went on. "Besides, I don't recall being a pirate hunter. I was just looking for a man when I was caught in a whirlpool and it tossed me somewhere. Pirates were always pickin' a fight with me for some reason. So I sliced them down, and when I realized that I could just live off their bounties, I just sliced some more of 'em down."

She picked her nose. "Eh... so Zoro was just lost." Zoro bonked her on her head. "Don't say it like that."

Then she had a glint in her eyes. "Let's play a game!" She crawled over to him. Zoro was barely able to keep the blush out when he got a full view of her cleavage. "You should really wear a bra you know." Luffyko scowled.

She stuck out her tongue as she exclaimed "Nya! Bras are... they feel weird! A-" Just then a wind blew and rocked the boat, knocking Luffyko's hat off. Her eyes widened as she no longer felt the hat on her. She turned her head just in time to see the hat drifting away. Without thinking she leapt out of the boat, looking crazed. When she caught the hat, she hugged it close to her, saying "Shanks". But she forgot that there was water under her and she plunged beneath the surface. Zoro panicked and went in after her. He saw her sinking and he quickly swam to her.

He broke through the surface, gasping for air, and placed her gently in the boat. Then he pulled himself in. She was coughing, and dripping wet, but she still held the hat close to her. Zoro shrugged off his shirt and wrung it like a towel. Then he tossed it into the corner of the boat. He glanced at her. She was now sitting upright, pulling her hat on her head. He frowned. "Luffyko, what was that? Don't you know how to swim?" She shook her head. "I ate the devil fruit. Devil fruits all a weakness to water."

He frowned more. "Then why didn't you send one of your spirits to retrieve the hat?" She shook her head violently. "It's Shanks' hat, my treasure... besides, I wasn't thinking when-" He cut her off and shook her shoulders. "WHY's THE HAT SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEEDED TO GO DROWN YOURSELF!" She shouted back. "I TOLD YOU, IT'S SHANKS' HAT!" She looked so furious, but vulnerable at the same time, conflicted feelings flashing through her face. Zoro calmed down, shouting at the poor girl wouldn't do any good. He asked more calmly this time. "So, what's the story behind the hat? Who's this Shanks person." She pulled the hat over her eyes. She recalled some of her most precious childhood memories.

* * *

 _The crew looks up._

 _"Oi look, Luffyko's gonna do something stupid again!" One of them shouts._

 _Another laughs. "What's she gonna... WHAT IS SHE-"  
_

 _Luffyko is now holding a bloody knife under her eye._

 _The whole crew freaked. "LUFFYKO!" Then they quickly climbed over each other to bandage her eye, if Shanks saw this he would-_

 _"LUFFYKO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" A very shocked and_ _horrified Shanks stood in the doorway in the middle of his ship. He just came out of the bathroom when he saw such a... He flipped._

* * *

 _"Take me with you! I wanna be a pirate too!"_

 _Shanks glanced at her and burst out laughing._

 _"You? Become a pirate? Nice joke! Hahahaha!"_

 _Yasopp butted in. "Being able to swim isn't what it takes to be a pirate!"_

 _She smirked and held out a fist. "My punches are as strong as a pistol!"_

 _Shanks made a bored-chipmunk face. "Eh... really..?"_

 _She growled that sounded as fierce as a playing kitty. "What's that attitude for?! SHANKS!"_

 _The rest of the crew laughed._

 _Yasopp leaned back in his chair. "You're the same age as my kid."_

 _"I'M NOT A KID, I'M A MAN!" The whole crew laughed again. Before one could tell her that she was a girl, not a boy, Shanks gave her a cup of milk. "Here, don't be mad, drink up." Luffyko turned her head just in time to see a little cup with milk in it. Shanks was so nice! "Ah, thanks, Shanks!" She took a big gulp of the milk and looked at Shanks, beaming. A little white_ _mustache was on her mouth. Shanks threw his fist down and pounded the table. "SEE YOU ARE A LITTLE GIRL, MEN DON'T DRINK MILK!" This statement could've been refuted quite easily, but Luffyko thought that men really didn't drink milk. "EH, THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Then she turned her chair around to face the crew. "DON'T LAUGH!" Then she thought about something._

 _She stuck out her bottom lip and straightened her back. Then she crossed her eyes and grunted. "GWAH, that was a nice beer. Because I'm just like Shanks and a total MAN, I drink this weird booooze and grunt like him. GWAH." Then she took her milk cup, finished all the rest in one gulp and slammed it down. "GWAAAAHH, I'M SO DRINK." The whole crew laughed. She laughed too, because she thought they were laughing with her, but it turns out they were laughing at her. "Shanks is always drunk, not drink!" Shanks just pouted like a baby, why would Luffyko ever think that he was like that? He took a sip of his beer._

 _Then, the door to the bar flew to the middle of the room. All was silent except for the sound of a fork scraping against a plate. "So these are pirates?" He walked over to where Shanks was sitting. "Look more like idiots to me." Makino quickly made her way over and tried to ease the atmosphere. "Welcome!" She put on a smile._

 _"We're bandits, but we're not here to destroy the bar. We just need ten barrels of good sake." He chuckled darkly. Makino, who wanted nothing more than getting the bandits out now, nervously smiled again. "Sorry, but we are out of sake at the moment." She bowed her head. The bandit lifted his head revealing an ugly smirk on his ugly face. "Oh? That's strange. Then what are these pirates drinking? Milk?" Luffyko was about to smile and reply when Makino coughed. "I'm sorry, but they are drinking the last bottles of sake." Shanks, who noticed Makino's discomfort, looked up at the man and smiled. "That's not good. We're drying the bar, sorry bout that." He held out his unopened bottle as a peace offering. "You can have this." The man lifted his hand as if to take the bottle, but clenched it and punched the bottle. Makino let out a gasp. "I'm an 8 million beri man. One bottle isn't enough for me." Luffyko tilted her head._

 _"Eh? All you have to do to get an 8 million beri is drink beer? That's strange... I thought you got bounties because of how strong you are." She looked at Shanks, expecting a reply. The man growled. He pulled out a paper. "You messin' with me cuz you know I'm HIGUMA?!" He waved his wanted poster in front of her face." She picked her nose. "Nope." The she resumed drinking her milk. The pirates and bandits held their breaths. Luffyko.../Little girl... they thought. Higuma grew a tic mark. He stepped towards the uncaring little girl menacingly._

 _"Now, now, are you letting what a little girl said get to you?" Shanks was looking up at the man. One of his eyes was covered by the hat, making him look like he was glaring at Higuma. Higuma tch-ed. "What a bunch of cowards you are." Then he left, the large group of bandits following after him. Luffyko looked at Shanks. "Ne Shanks? Why did you lie to me? You said that you can get big bounties if you're strong, but all he needed to do was drink beer." Shanks wanted to scream at her, but she was only a little girl... so he made something up. "Oh that's because... he's a mountain bandit so that's why..." He trailed off when he saw an opened, empty box next to her. The crew followed his gaze. Then what happened after was something similar to what happened earlier. "LUFFYKO!"_

* * *

 _Later... she was eating a chicken salad that Makino somehow managed to get her_ _to eat. She picked at the leaves._

 _Then the door opened and the bandits entered one by one, slowly filling up the bar. Then Higuma entered and he sat next to the girl. He looked at her with disgust._

 _"Hey little girl." She ignored him. He grew a tic mark. "Oi, little girl." He said a bit louder this time. Makino coughed and whispered Luffyko's name. Luffyko looked up._

 _Then she noticed the man and smiled. "Hey! You're Hippo-mah, the one who drinks beer!" Higuma was outraged, who did this little girl think, calling an 8-million-bounty man a HIPPO?! He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and growled. "You and I need to talk." Makino didn't like how things looked like. She quietly slipped out of the bar, everybody's main focus on the little girl. She didn't say anything. Higuma was fed up with the girl and he walked out of the bar, bandits following closely behind._

* * *

 _He threw the girl to the ground and pointed his sword at her, it's edge touching her neck. "Little girl, what's my name?" She didn't answer. He laughed, this girl was a coward just like the rest of the pirates she always hung out with! But he didn't like her disrespect for him, so he raised his sword. He was just going to scare her "a little"._

 _"EHHHH?" The men looked up to see another little girl standing before them. Then they looked back to the girl on the ground. Twins?_

 _The little girl ran up to her "twin" and began shaking her. "EH? WHY IS-" Higuma picked her up. "EEP!" He laughed and then threw her down as well. "Might as well kill you for fun." Then the mayor showed up. "P-please wait! Please let that little girl go, I-I'll pay you whatever you want!" He got down on his knees. "Please!"_

 _Higuma looked up. "So you wanna save only one girl? Okay then choose." The mayor was troubled. And wait, since when were there two Luffykos?_

 _Makino gulped. She knew what to do, but didn't know which girl to pick until she noticed the girl under Higuma's foot. "I hate_ _bandits!" the girl growled. Makino quickly pointed to the quieter girl before the other girl could say anything. "Then please, can you give us back her?" Higuma laughed. "Heh, good choice, I would've killed this loud brat anyway." He looked down at the struggling girl with disgust. One of his lackeys picked up the other girl and threw her over to Makino. Then Makino called out Luffyko's name. "Luffyko, get back in here, it's just your body!" Higuma and the others looked up. The mayor was confused. "Makino.. what are you..." The little girl under Higuma's foot stopped struggling. "Oh, Makino! Is that why..? Oh I thought I was dead!" Higuma's foot went down._

 _The bandits "cheered", but it was very weak. But Higuma was shaking his head. He didn't bring his foot down, he didn't try to kill her, so why was his foot...*_

 _Then the quiet girl suddenly sat up and_ _yawned. "I'm so sleepy!" Then she looked over to Higuma. "You bad person! You put your big dirty boot on my shirt, now I need to get a new one!" Higuma didn't recall placing his foot on the quiet girl so why was she... "What are you..."_

 _Luffyko pouted. "I just ate the spirit spirit fruit and now I can't swim." Higuma looked shocked. So the girl had been separated from her body and that's why there were "twins." Then he smirked. He could find a use for her... a couple of uses actually. He walked closer to her and pulled out his sword. "Get over here little girl." She looked at him weirdly. "My name's Luffyko. And you have a sharp object, Makino told me when I was little not to go near sharp objects." Higuma lifted his sword an inch, nearly cutting into her neck._

 _"Oh is that why nobody met me at the harbor?" Luffyko turned around. "Shanks!"_

* * *

 _A few moments later, Shanks was floating in the ocean, a bawling Luffyko in his arm. "Ah, don't cry. Real men don't cry." Shanks looked kindly at her, but she didn't see him because her face was_ _buried in his arm. "But SHANKS! Your arm is... YOUR ARM IS..." Shanks smiled at her. "It's only an arm, I have another." Luffyko wouldn't stop crying until sunset._

* * *

 _"Oi, Luffyko, you still upset with what happened earlier?" Shanks had wrapped whatever was left of his arm and managed to stop the bleeding but he sure wouldn't be going on too many crazy adventures now. Luffyko_ _was sitting on the harbor, watching the pirates haul supplies onto their ship. "It's my fault..." Shanks chuckled and patted her head. "Then you just have to become stronger to protect me, okay? That's your responsibility now." Luffyko looked up. She was overcome with a new resolution. "I'm going to gather a crew that's better than yours so you can all join my crew and I can protect everybody." Shanks looked at her. "A crew that's better than mine?" Luffyko stood up and nodded. "I'm going to become the Pirate King and be the most freest man ever. Then I can do whatever I want, and what I want is to protect my nakama." Shanks chuckled. The rest of the crew looked up and smiled. Nobody bothered correcting her that she was a woman, not a man. Because they knew that it wouldn't stop her._

 _"Okay. Then..." He took off his hat and placed it on Luffyko. She looked up, surprised. This was Shank's treasure... "I give you my hat. This hat has been with me through many battles and adventures. Take care of it, until you become a great pirate. One that's strong enough to protect everybody you love." Luffyko looked down, the hat covering her face. Shanks patted her shoulder and then climbed onto his ship. His pirate crew was smiling. "Set sail!"_

 _Luffyko looked up as the ship began to drift away. "NO MATTER WHAT, I'M GOING TO BECOME PIRATE KING. IT'S A PROMISE!" Tears streamed down her face. "SHANKS!"_

* * *

"Shanks... is the man who gave me my dream." A heavy silence washed over them. Zoro's face softened. "Is he the one who gave you the hat?" Luffyko didn't look up as she pulled the hat even further down. She nodded. Zoro smiled and patted her head. "Luffyko, that makes us even closer now." Luffyko finally looked up, curious. "What do you mean?" Zoro chuckled, she seemed to be in a much better mood now. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" Luffyko beamed and climbed onto him, causing him to fall backwards. When Zoro realized what kind of position they were in, he quickly sat upright and made her fall into his lap. He still didn't like the position he was in, but he decided that it was at least better than the last position. He leaned back and sighed. "There was this girl named-..?"

"..?" isn't a word, but if it was, that's what he would've said. He peered over Luffyko's shoulder. He saw a glimpse of a snot bubble until it popped. Chuckling, he leaned back again. _She's asleep, figures..._ They were silent for a long time, Luffyko sleeping and Zoro thinking about a certain girl.

* * *

 _ **BREAK STOP FOR ME AND YOU, THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER, AND YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE TIME TO FINISH IT ALL AT ONCE. AND WHEN YOU LEAVE THE PAGE, IT MIGHT RELOAD AND STUFF (IT HAPPENS TO ME) AND THEN YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LEFT OFF, SO HERE YOU GO. ALSO, THIS IS MORE LIKE TWO/THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE SO YEAH... THERE WILL BE MORE BREAK STOPS SO JUST LIKE... READ TO THE NEXT BREAK STOP. THIS IS LIKE THE END OF THE "FIRST CHAPTER".**_

Ugh, I wrote so much, but it's just recap stuff... (you should probably read it if you decided to skip it, cuz it plays out differently than in the anime) so I'm continuing the chapter into a really really long chapter... I mean, I want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible, not just recap, so here's some action now! Continue on! (Twas just blabbering about something, I don't even know if this break stop makes sense and stuff) I just needed a break from writing about Luffyko. (Gosh I sound horrible) but like... Okay I should stop now and let you read on. Read on! (Please review btw, I feel lonely T-T) Okay okay, now go continue on, for real this time! =^.^=

* * *

"Zoro." A finger prodded his cheek. "Zoro." Somebody said his name impatiently. He shooed them off. "Go away." "No! Zoro, I'm hungry!" When Zoro finally realized where he was, he sighed. "There's food in the-" "I ate it all." Zoro's eyes flew open. "WHAT?! That food was meant for two people for two weeks!" Luffyko pouted. "And I have six million spirits inside of me." Zoro thought about it. _She must mean 6._ Luffyko grunted then stood up. Zoro looked up. "What?"

"I see... a bird... A flying meal. Zoro. Watch my body for a second, I'm gonna go catch it." Zoro nodded but then snapped his head up. "Oi, Luffyko what do you-" In the blink of an eye, Luffyko's body lay sprawled on the boat and a large bird flying towards it's meal. "I guess that bird is one of Luffyko's spirit... but even so. Did she have to just dump her body onto me?" Zoro wondered out loud. Meanwhile...

"Flying is so fun!" Luffyko giggled as she flew up to her next meal. She turned back to her human form and landed on top of the bird. "Bird, lemme eat you!" The bird's eyes looked back and saw an object on it. It flipped around and caught it in it's mouth. Luffyko shrieked. "NYAA DON'T MAKE ME YOUR NEXT MEAL ZORO!" She flailed about, forgetting that she was a spirit and that she could just teleport back to her body. "EEP ZORO! SAVE ME!"

Zoro looked up. Did somebody just say his name? "ZORO!" Zoro jumped. He peered up and saw a struggling Luffyko in the bird's mouth. "That baka! How did she even get up there?"*

* * *

Three very beaten up pirates were now rowing the boat as fast as they can. They withered under Zoro's glare. That man was almost as scary as their captain! Zoro looked up. _Luffyko... you baka._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A dead bird lay on top of a roof building. A certain pirate crew decided to cook and eat it.

A dead girl lay in dust on the ground between an orange-haired girl and three men. "A... person... just fell from the sky..." One of the men looked at another. "What should we do with the dead body?" "Just step over it, we need to get that map and that bitch!" The men moved forward but then the dust cleared and a little girl was sitting cross-legged. "Wow. I fell. Oops." Everybody's eyes widened. How did that little girl survive from falling from the sky?! The orange-haired girl used this as a chance. "Oh uh, little sis! You came to help me! Well I'll just go hide with the map somewhere, bye!" And she ran into an alley. Luffyko looked up. "I had a sister?" The men didn't hear her.

"Oi, the bitch got away!"

"Yeah but we have her sister."

"What use is her sister?"

*Evil grins*

"Hey little girl, your older sister stole something very important from us, and we don't appreciate bitches stealing from us." One of the men sneered at Luffyko.

"I don't have a sister named Bitches." The men looked at each other. "What?" Luffyko sighed. "You guys just said that you don't appreciate Bitches stealing from you. I don't know anybody named Bitches. I don't have a sister either. I have brothers!" The man who talked before smirked. "Okay, okay, very funny." He looked her up and down. "But I don't really give a shit you know. All I care is that you're going to pay." Luffyko looked at him with a face that clearly said "idiot". "I don't have money."

"Not with money."

"Then how?"

"Your body."

"Oh. What do I have to do?" The men were surprised, she was giving in so easily, as if she didn't know what they were thinking of. The man from before shrugged. She was a girl and that alone was good. Too bad she didn't have much of a cleavage.* "Follow us." Luffyko cocked her head to the right and then walked towards them. The orange-haired girl was watching from an alley way but she started to doubt herself. It really seemed as if the little girl didn't know what she was getting into. Then her eyes widened. What if she didn't?! Quickly, she stepped out and knocked the men unconscious with her staff. The little girl looked at her questioningly.

"You can call me Nami. Didn't you know what was happening?" The little girl looked at her. "You can call me Luffyko. And of course I knew what was happening, I'm not stupid!" Nami internally smacked herself. Of course the little... Of course Luffyko would know, everybody had to know what men like that would do to young girls like her. "You idiot, you would've been in a lot of trouble." Luffyko smiled. "No I wouldn't, I'm strong!" Nami flinched at her innocent smile.

"What... what were you going to do after you followed them?" Luffyko laughed. "Shishishi! I said that I would lend them my body, didn't I? They probably needed help carrying boxes or something." Nami gasped. So the little girl... so _Luffyko_ really didn't know what was going on! She must've been really loved if she was this protected. "So... _Luffyko_..." Nami flinched at how weird she sounded. Luffyko Luffyko Luffyko, she was going to have to get used to calling the little girl Luffyko. She tried again. "So Luffyko, you wanna team up with me? I'm a thief that only steals from pirates." Luffyko was already up and walking. She turned her head, finger in her nose. "Nah." Then she suddenly fell. "I'm hungryyyyy..." She wailed. Nami smiled.

"I can show you a place to eat." Luffyko jumped back to life immediately. "Yeah!" The two girls then walked to a bar.

* * *

"So Luffyko, let's team up?" "Nyah" Luffyko stuffed her face with a very delicious hamburger. Nami huffed.

"So, you live here? Nom nom." Luffyko was now eating an apple.

"No, I don't live here. But all the villagers ran away because of Captain Buggy and the Buggy Pirates, so it's empty."

Luffyko paused for a second. "So you broke in."

Nami huffed again. "How rude! I'm a thief that steals only from pirates." Luffyko went back to eating.

"But a teef is shtill nom nom." She gulped. "A thief." She reached for grapes this time.

Nami looked away. "I'm going to earn 1 million beri, no matter what."

Luffyko popped a grape in her mouth. "What are you going to do with that much money?"

Nami glanced at Luffyko. "It's a secret." When Luffyko didn't say anything, Nami continued.

"If I have this map of the Grand Line..." Luffyko's eyebrow twitched.

"You're a navigator?" Nami smiled. "Yeah... I'm going to map the whole world..."

Luffyko jumped up. "Hey, join my crew! I'm going to explore the whole world!" Nami smiled but then frowned.

"Crew? You're a pirate?" Disbelief clouded her face. Luffyko smiled. "Yea!"

Nami's eyes darkened. "No way. Pirates are scum." Luffyko pouted. "Not all of them." Nami glared at her.

Luffyko looked at her like a kicked puppy. "Then you think I'm scum?" Nami didn't know what to say.

"You... won't be scum if you do me a little favor." Luffyko jumped up again with glee. Nami felt bad for tricking the girl for a second, but then she pushed that feeling out of the way. She tricked plenty of pirates before, this pirate was not any different. Nami tied her up. "Nami? Why am I tied up?" Nami faked a smile. "Is that a problem?" Luffyko nodded. "I can't eat my grapes now." Nami sighed before picking up the rest of the grapes and hand feeding Luffyko. When she finished, Luffyko suddenly moved forward. "Let's go!" Nami held her back.

"Now wait just a second. You have to act sad and angry, you can't go skipping to your death..." Nami stopped herself. Luffyko didn't hear the end, she just nodded and agreed heartily.

* * *

"Boss, the- the thief from before, she came back!" Buggy glanced at the man's way. He was amused. "Oh really."

* * *

 _ **Okay, I realize that this may or may not be a good spot for break time, but I think it's fine.**_

 _ **How do you like the story so far? =^.^=**_

 _ **I think Luffyko's pretty pleased, she got to finish her grapes =^.^=**_

 _ **Well, have fun reading the rest! (I can't believe it, I'm at 5000 words exactly!)**_

* * *

Luffyko fidgeted. _"Stop it."_ Nami hissed. Captain Buggy walked out with a shit-eating grin. "Well well, if it isn't for the flashy thief." Nami tossed the map back to the clown. "I was too fed up with my little sister, she's always trying to act like she knows more. It's so annoying!" Nami pushed Luffyko towards Buggy. A certain man on a unicycle smiled. "Let me join you." Nami proposed. Buggy clenched his fists, head lowered. The crew shook. _Oh no, he's gonna do it. He's gonna kill her._ whispers spread around like a disease. Nami was slightly terrified but she managed to keep smiling until Buggy laughed. "HAH! Fed up with your little sister eh. I like you, join me! Men! Let's have a flashy party for our new flashy crew member!" The unicycle man got off his unique bike and walked over to his captain. "May I keep the girl?" Buggy laughed. "Do whatever you want with her Cabaji, I couldn't care less." A creepy smile crept up Cabaji's face as he walked closer to the tied up girl, sitting forgotten in a cage. He stuck his hand through the bars and held her chin. "What a cute little girl you are." Luffyko just blinked at him. "I'm not a little girl! I'm seventeen!" Cabaji was startled.

"You? Okay very funny. What's your name?" "Luffyko! And I'm hungry." Cabaji laughed. This girl had so much spirit! (He didn't know how right he was.) Luffyko pouted and then disappeared. Cabaji looked around. All that remained was the rope, still tied. "Little Girl? Luffyko?" He frowned until he saw her laughing with the pirate crew and eating meat.

Suddenly, the pirates she was with yelped and dropped their drinks. "EH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AREN'T YOU THE LITTLE SISTER?!" Luffyko looked up. "Yeah! Ace-nii-chan is my brother!" Buggy walked up to her. "What a flashy girl you are too, being able to escape from the rope without being noticed! Fine, I'm in a good mood today, so I will show you two something very special. This caught Luffyko's attention, causing her to put down her plate of ham. "MEN, PREPARE THE BUGGY BOMB!" Buggy shouted. The men hurried and got to work. "Captain Buggy, the preparations are complete!" Buggy laughed. "Light it." A few seconds ticked by in either eagerness or suspense. Then. Something flew out of the humongous cannon, and went so fast. It completely demolished the part of the town in a matter of seconds, leaving a path of destruction behind. The crew howled with laughter. Nami's heart wrenched.

"Pirates really are scum." She growled beneath her breath. "Oi, you guys are terrible!" The crew looked at the girl who had spoken. Nami's head whipped around to face the frown on Luffyko's face. Buggy's happy smile vanished immediately. "What did you say?" Luffyko looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you deaf or something? I said that you guys are terrible." Everybody's jaws dropped. Buggy forced out a twisted smile. "Nami, I see why you're so fed up with her." He walked towards Luffyko. "You're just a little twerp who knows anything. Listen!" He gestured to the rubble. "This is going to help me become the Pirate King."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to become the Pirate King!" The whole crew gasped again, including Nami, Buggy and Cabaji. "What did you say?!" Buggy growled, tic marks appearing. Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of Luffyko. The crew shouted. "There it is! The Devil's Power!" "SHUT UP AND PREPARE THE BUGGY BOMB. Nami... here's a little present to blow up your little sister." Before Nami can refuse, he stared at her. "This is also a test of your loyalty to me." Nami took the box of matches but just stood there as the deafening cries surrounded her.

 _If I just stay still we'll both be killed. But me killing her.. without even knowing who she is... that won't make me any better than the pirates!_

Somebody snatched the box from her hands and lit a match. "Dis is how you light a match girlie." And he lit the cannon. Nami was shocked when she realized that it was burning. But she couldn't do anything. If she did... they would both be killed. But the girl was so young! And even if she was a pirate, she wasn't that bad. By the time Nami decided to stop the spark with her hands, it already went off. Her scream of "NO!" went unheard as the cannonball sounded louder. When the dust cleared, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Nami sank to her knees. "No way..." She murmured as the crew cheered. But all sound ceased as something in front of the cannon flickered.

The dust cleared and a girl could be seen running around screaming her head off. "AAHHH! I'm dead!" Then she stopped. "Oh wait a second... I'm not in my... ohhh. Shishishi! I'm so funny." Now she could be seen laughing her head off. Nami looked up in shock, her eyes wide and her jaw open. She wasn't the only one. Then a shadow loomed over Luffyko. "You idiot. Here, you're pretty light you know." A body rolled out of a man's arms. Nami's eyes grew even bigger and she stood up, ready to run. That man... he was Pirate Hunter Zoro! If she was found in the midst of a bunch of pirates, he would kill her without second thought!

Buggy narrowed his eyes. "Roronoa Zoro, have you finally come to take my head?" Zoro sent him a stare that looked very much like a glare. "I don't even know who you are." Buggy laughed until he saw the body rising up. The crew screamed. "THE DEAD BODY... IT'S COMING BACK TO LIFE!"

"Shut up, you guys are noisy." Everybody looked around for the source of the voice. It sounded a lot like Luffyko's but... where was she? "Zoro. I found us a navigator!" Zoro laughed. "That was quick." Everybody gasped. The voice was coming from the body's mouth! It turned and smiled. "Let me introduce myself again. I'm Luffyko. Future King of Pirates!"

* * *

 _ **Break time I guess..?**_

 _ **Oh wow... that was short... It's just that I planned to do a break time every time there was a "cliffhanger" thingie or something...**_

 ** _=^.^=_**

 ** _Now at 6000 words, was it worth the wait? (Approximately one week had passed.) Were you guys dying for this next chapter? Lol. (I hope you did...)_**

 ** _Alright, get a drink of water or something, and then keep reading! The next bit would be the equivalent of chapter 10 =^.^=_**

* * *

Buggy rolled his eyes. (Remember, Buggy and his crew still don't know that the little sister from before is Luffyko.) "There are so many people pretending to be flashy today!" He flicked his wrists and knives came out. "I guess I'll just kill you all!" And with that, he ran towards Luffyko when Zoro stepped in and sliced Buggy apart. He was surprised. "He was easy to cut up." Nami was shocked, either Buggy was really weak or the pirate hunter was just that strong! Then she remembered what Luffyko said. _There are two Luffykos?! And Zoro is part of the crew she's talking about? I thought he was a pirate hunter, how did she get him to join her. No wait, but why are there two Luffykos? I need to know why..._ her thought trailed off when the Buggy pirates started laughing. Luffyko frowned. "You guys suck. Your captain just fell and yet you guys are laughing? What kind of nakama are you?!" Zoro fell to one knee.

"Zoro!" Luffyko gasped, why did he suddenly fall? Then she saw the knife in Zoro's side. "Zoro!" She repeated. What was going on?

Zoro grunted. "What the hell-"

Buggy was standing up behind him with a dark smile on his face. "Chop-Chop Fruit. That's the name of the devil fruit I ate. You can't kill me with a sword. I became a splitting man!"

"Attacking from the back is cowardly Big Nose!" Luffyko crossed her arms, feet apart. The crew around her stop in mid-cheer. Their mouths wide open, eyes wide. They slowly closed their mouths like robots, lowered their arms, and backed away. Buggy turned around. "WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!" He flung the knife at Luffyko. "Luffyko!" Nami and Zoro both shout reflexively.

Luffyko, arms still crossed, had a knife in-between her teeth. She smiled mischievously. "I will kick your ass." She then bit harder and the knife broke. Buggy's arm flew back to his body. He laughed. "How are you going to kick my ass? You three are all going to die today!" Zoro tensed and Nami was about to cry. The Buggy Pirates were laughing menacingly. Luffyko laughed too.

"We may die someday, but that's gonna be in the Grandline! No way are we going to die today! Zoro, Run!"

Nami was confused, Zoro had come to save her but she was telling him to run. _And when Luffyko said "we"... she included Zoro. Did that mean Zoro was part of her crew? I don't understand anything right now!_ Suddenly Zoro smirked. "Roger." Luffyko started running and dragged Nami along. _Can't be losing my new nakama already, shishishi._

Zoro stood up and ran after her. Buggy stepped in front of him. "You can't run from me!" He clashed swords/knives with Zoro, causing him to go back. Zoro tch-ed, he didn't have time for this crap! He sliced Buggy along the middle and jumped through, resuming his run. "HAHAHA, I told you, your flashy swords don't- OI Listen to me when I'm talking!" Buggy reconnected and grew a tic mark. Then he and the whole crew were slowly backing away from the trio. Zoro was flipping the cannon over while a goofily smiling Luffyko held two cannonballs under her arms. Buggy and his crew threw their arms up. "Wait wait wait wait WAIT WAIT WA-" Luffyko loaded the cannon with one ball. Nami stood there doing nothing, now, everything was in their favor! "Light it." She was brought back to reality when a gruff voice from under said something. "Don't stand there doing nothing and LIGHT IT!" Nami started and then quickly lit a match. She held the match under the wick.

* * *

Five seconds later, Zoro, Nami, and Luffyko hit the ground running. Zoro took one look at Luffyko and stumbled, but regained his balance. "OI, are you an idiot or something? Why do you still have a buggy bomb with you?" Nami looked over as well and shrieked. "YOU BAKA Put that down right now! It's a bomb and OI LISTEN TO WHEN I SAY SOMETHING!" Luffyko was laughing her head off and then looked at them with a really really happy smile. "I might need it later!" They were about to call her a baka but didn't have the heart to. Her smile was just so happy, as if she was a little girl was given a lot of chocolate cake. In the end, they smiled themselves until Zoro collapsed.

"Going to take a nap, captain..." And he drifted off to sleep. Luffyko stopped running and sat down cross-legged. Nami stopped running as well but she still stood. How would they be so calm when a very angry Pirate Captain, especially the notorious BUGGY PIRATES, were after them?

"Oho, look at what I found! A doggie!" Luffyko squealed with joy. Nami looked at the pirate and shook her head. _This girl isn't anything like a pirate... More like a younger sister..._

Nami's head flipped up. "Luffyko, you've got some explaining to do." Luffyko was momentarily distracted but resumed patting the dog's head. "I do?" Nami sighed. "Yes, you do. Where's that other girl called Luffyko?" Luffyko looked up and forgot about the dog. "That's right, I never told you. Shishishi, I ate the Spirit-Spirit fruit when I was little." Nami was startled. So devil fruits weren't a myth. Okay… she could deal with that. "How did you get a pirate hunter to join you as a pirate?" Luffyko laughed. "I should thank Coby one day, he's the one who told me about Zoro."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nami and Zoro jumped/sat up in surprise. Luffyko was busy trying to get the dog off her nose. (DO YOU NOT LOVE THE LOOK ON ZORO'S FACE IN THE ANIME WHEN HE SEES LUFFY VS. THE DOG?! OMG Ok sorry, had to get that out of my system, I mean, I'm watching the anime while I write this fanfic so yeah =^.^=) "DON'T DO THAT, IT HURTS, WAHHHHHHHH!" Zoro sighed and lay back down. Nami bonked the younger girl's head and she immediately quieted down. "Nami… that hurt…" Luffyko whimpered.

"Don't you understand our situation right now?" Luffyko patted the dog and it immediately latched onto her arm. "EEP!" She shook her arm, trying to get the dog off. Nami huffed. "Can you listen when other people are-" "Stop picking on Shushu you brats!" Nami grew a tic mark.

"CAN YOU-"

"Eh… your name is Shushu. Shishishi, that's a funny name." The dog "unbit" her arm and looked at her. Nami gave up, nobody was listening to her, no need to waste her voice. Luffyko looked up at the old man who had spoken.

"You're the mayor of the town? What happened to it?" The mayor was surprised, how did the girl know who he was? He was about to answer when he saw Zoro's wound.

"Oh my that's a terrible injury you have there. Umm… were you guys attacked by Buggy?" Luffyko grinned. "If you put it that way, then yeah!" The mayor was momentarily confused by the eagerness in the girl's voice. "I'm Luffyko, and that's Zoro, and she's Nami!" Luffyko's grin grew bigger. But then it turned into a frown. "Zoro got stabbed though... do you have a doctor around?" Zoro grunted. "Dun need a doctor, just need some sleep. Maybe some blood..." his voice faded. The mayor was about to protest but changed his mind. "You can sleep at my house, it's right over there." Zoro got up and walked away, limping slightly.

Nami patted the dog's head. "So what's it doing here?" Luffyko giggled. "ShuShu is such a good dog! Ne, Shushu?" Shushu looked at her and barked. Luffyko smiled. "Look, I have a treasure too, it's this hat..." Luffyko drifted off as she stared blankly at the hat that was now in her hand. The mayor cleared his throat. "Yes, what that girl said is right. ShuShu is a smart dog so he would know that his owner died... I think that he's just protecting the store because it's what his master left him, the place where all his happy memories are stored." He walked into the store with a bowl of dog food and set it down in front of the dog. "I've tried to move him many times but he won't budge." Shushu picked up the empty bowl and set it down in front of the mayor's feet. Suddenly it started shaking and a terrible roar was heard not so far away. Nami stood up, "What was that sound?" There was another roar this time, even louder than the first.

"I-It's Mohji, the Beast Tamer!" And with that, the Mayor ran for his life. Nami soon followed suite when she saw a humongous shadow looming next to a building. Luffyko cocked her head, and then smiled. "A beast tamer! That sounds cool." She stood up to meet the newcomer. She looked up and saw Richie and... a weird person in a weird costume.

"That's a weird costume."

Mohji grew a tic mark. "It's not a costume, it's my hair!"

Luffyko picked her nose. "That's even weirder."

Mohji huffed and then puffed out his chest. "Do you know who I am?" Luffyko flicked her booger on to the floor.

"You're a Mohji." He grew another tic mark. "I'm not a Mohji, I'm THE Mohji! Whatever. Tell me where Zoro is." Luffyko lifted an eyebrow. "No."

Before anybody could blink, Richie's paw swiped at her and she flew into a building. Mohji danced around. "Good boy Richie! Now let's go find Zoro!" Richie didn't move. "What's wrong? Oh I see, this is a pet food store. Get a quick little snack, I want to kill Zoro quickly."

* * *

"That surprised me." Luffyko made a dope face. Nami and the Mayor peered out from the building and nearly screamed at the girl. "How are you alive?!" Luffyko looked at them with her dope face. "Is it bad that I'm alive?" Nami and the Mayor shook their heads. "No, but it's not normal to fly through a house after getting hit by a beast and get out with no scratches." Nami tried to explain.

"It's not?" Luffyko said as plainly as she could. Nami wanted to strangle her.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" The mayor asked loudly.

"Found my reason here, get a map of the Grandline and make Nami my nakama!" Nami was about to say something but trailed off because Luffyko wasn't listening to her. Nami was about to smack the girl until she realized that Luffyko looked serious. "Nami... be right back. ShuShu's in trouble." And she ran back to where she flew from. Nami could only look in amazement. _That girl... her emotions are like a switch..._

When Nami finally caught up, she found a half-dead Shushu growling in front of the entrance, covered with blood. Nami gasped. "Did that pirate do this?! Pirates really are scum. Destroying someone's treasure just for fun." The mayor stood beside Nami. "This is horrible..." The two just looked sadly at the poor dog, howling at the flaming store. Slowly turning to ash...

* * *

"Hey, didn't I just kill you back there?" Mohji looked down at the girl who stood defiantly below him.

Luffyko looked up at him, her hat covering most of her eyes. "It's gonna take more than that to kill me." Mohji smirked and jumped off of Richie, signaling for him to go kill the girl. Richie complied. But before it could do anything, Luffyko grabbed it's paw and threw it over her shoulder. Mohji trembled. "W-what are you?!" Luffyko stayed in her crouching position, even when her hat touched the ground. "I'm a completely ordinary person." Mohji shook even more, horror evident on his face. There was no way that she could be that strong. Which meant only one thing.

"D-did you eat... are you like Captain Buggy?" He stammered.

Luffyko stood up, still not looking at him. "Yeah, I ate a fruit. But I'm nothing like your captain."

Mohji gasped and backed away. "Oh oh oh I'm sorry about everything that has happen-" She finally looked up at him. "Nothing you say will ever give ShuShu back his treasure." Mohji nearly collapsed but she caught him by the collar. Her glare looked like a crazed demon's smile, but without the smile. "And that's why I'm going to kick your ass." Mohji nearly fainted, but she flung him over her shoulder and rammed his body into the ground before he could. She picked up her hat.

* * *

Nami heard the faint steps of the pirate girl coming back. She whipped around. "Came back for more, huh?" Luffyko didn't respond, only adding fuel to Nami's anger. "Why don't I just kill you now! At least there would be one less pirate in the world!" And she made a threatening step towards Luffyko. Luffyko didn't flinch. "As if you could kill me." Nami wanted to scream at there girl, but before she could, Luffyko sent her a look that clearly said to not get in her way. Nami backed down, seething.

"Here." Luffyko sat down next to the dog and held out a box of pet food. She smiled warmly at the dog.

"This was all I could take back. The lion already ate everything else." Nami was surprised, there was such gentleness in her voice. The mayor was surprised as well. He thought the girl was a pirate. Pirates were always mean, in books and real life. So why was she so kind?

"You fought hard. I didn't see, but I can tell, you fought hard!" Luffyko's smile grew bigger. The dog chomped down on the box and started walking away. But before it completely left, it put down the box and barked two times. Luffyko just kept smiling until the dog was out of sight.

Nami cautiously walked over to Luffyko. "Hey.. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that earlier. I thought that you were bad and all..." Nami trailed off. Luffyko looked up. "It's fine. You have your reasons, right?" Nami's breath caught in her throat.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE. A COMPLETE STRANGER AND SHUSHU BOTH FOUGHT SO HARD, BUT ME, I'M THE MAYOR AND I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Luffyko jumped up. "The people have worked so hard to build it up, this as well as any other part of the town is my treasure!" Before he could say anymore, however, the houses next to them suddenly collapsed.

"Even my own house!" The Mayor choked out. Luffyko's eyes widened. "Zoro!" She leapt across the rubble. A very familiar figure was sitting up in the smoke.

"Well that was an awful way of waking me up, I wanted to sleep-!" Zoro got cut off by Luffyko as she jumped on top of him. Zoro knocked her off. "Can you quit that out?" But he couldn't keep the very slight blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Luffyko tilted her head. "Cut what out?" Zoro grunted. "That position! You already did it on the boat, no need to do it again in the middle of the street!" Luffyko pouted. "I was worrie-" "THAT'S IT! BUGGY YOU WAIT FOR ME, I'M GOING TO.." The mayor ran full speed towards the direction where the buggy bomb came from.

Zoro smirked. "Seems like the fun is just getting started." Luffyko giggled beside him. "Sure is! I can't wait to kick Buggy's ass." The last bit, Luffyko said it with a bit of a menacing tone, but it was quickly shrugged off with a smile. Nami tried to reason with them. "You can't be serious!" Luffyko just smiled. "I like that old man. I'm not going to let him die!" Zoro and Luffyko started walking. "Surely not you too!" Nami tried to reason with Zoro this time, he had to be more responsible! Zoro laughed.

"Captain's orders. Besides, this injury hurts my name more than it hurts me." Nami, not wanting to be left behind, quickly caught up to them. The three marched their way to Buggy's headquarters.

* * *

Luffyko held out a wriggling hand. "As promised"

Buggy had an ugly face on as he struggled to get his hand free. "Mugiwara!"

Luffyko grinned as she let go of the hand. "I've come to Kick Your Ass!"

* * *

 ** _Did I tell you guys why this chapter is so long..?_**

 ** _I don't think so, okay I'm gonna tell you =^.^=_**

 ** _So I named this chapter "I'm Luffyko! I'm going to kick your ass!" But then I realized that if I wanted to do some recap... and then meet Nami... and then the dog and mini-fight with Mohji... and then all that stuff, it takes a lot to get to the part where Luffyko actually goes kick Buggy's ass so yeah._**

 ** _Don't worry-ish, although I wrote a lot of chapters for this one chapter, that doesn't mean I'm dry of ideas! So yeah. Continue reading and enjoy!_**

* * *

*Bandits thought that Higuma brought his foot down and smashed her skull in.

*remember, she's in her spirit form which is a twelve-year old

Alright, so here are some things I think I should clear up a bit, when Higuma picked Luffyko up and took her out of the bar, her spirit accidentally slid out, and so her spirit was just eating peacefully and the bandits just went out with her lifeless body. Nobody noticed.

Aaand I just quickly transitioned from Luffyko turned around "Shanks!" to A few moments later because I held onto this chapter for too long and I needed to update (I can't believe how long this took me).

*Remember that Coby told him that the spirit is the true form of the stuff and stuff, I'm pretty sure you guys are confused too lol! So yes, the spirit of a being is the true form, but for Luffyko, she's a bit special. I mean... she's the one who ate a devil fruit! Don't worry, if this makes zero sense right now, that's good, you're supposed to be confused. It'll all clear up soon-ish =^.^=

This took a while to update but that's cuz of the midterms, need to adjust to the new schedule and classes, and I was... being lazy... *sigh*

But pls don't blame me? I did say that you should expect less updates, updates about once a week, in the future (which is now.)

This chapter is I think the equivalent of four chapters. I mean including all the author notes and break times, it would be 4 and a half, but who cares about that? =^.^=

By the way... I've made a fan-art website dedicated to Luffyko, so after I update a picture, I shall share the link! =^.^= I'm really excited, and it's actually really neat!  
But lol, no pics are on it so no use giving you guys the link right now =^.^=

The first thing i draw should be of Luffyko-17 yrs old and Luffyko's Spirit, 12-yrs old

Wait for the next chapter guys! =^.^= (I probably won't be doing more chapters like this, but there might be) =^.^=

Btw... I hope that the characters weren't out of character. =^.^= see what I did there?

Kay, think that's it =^.^= Please review? *Crosses fingers*


	9. It's not a chapter but still read! X(

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, and I'm really sorry to say but this is not a chapter (yeah, I hate it too when you think it's a chapter but then the author tells you it's not) (wait, don't leave, keep reading)

I'm going to put this story on hiatus until summer break (I'm sorry about this too, for those that have stuck with me since the beginning, i took a lot of breaks)

I should've done this earlier I'm sorry TT_TT

I'm going to devote my time to school work and stuff, but don't worry, I'm not dropping it. :)

*So a bit of a warning, the next time I update I'll have updated more than one chapter so make sure to come back to this chapter (I'll remind you again) and then read from here. Because when people update more than one chapter, it doesn't tell you and it's really confusing when you're reading the current chapter like "What? When did Luffyko get all the way here in her journey?" so make sure to come back to start from here. *

I'll have to go now, please don't hate me for this XD because I'm going to come back. Love'ya all! Smoochies and internet cookies for everybody! Until next time!


	10. Zoro Fights Cabaji!

**Oh man it's been a seriously long time. . sorry, I forgot all about this fanfic because I lost my computer... until my friend asked me about it. But as I said, I will never drop this fanfic unless I fail school or something. I've really enjoyed reading the reviews, because I got a lot of critical advice about my author's notes. From now on, I'll try to post fewer A/N =^.^=**

 **Also, I'm not sure where my fanfic page went TT_TT**

 **Oh yes, recap for those who haven't read this in a long time- Luffyko and Zoro have met up with Nami and Buggy. But Buggy's subordinate Mohji burns Shushu's pet store, pissing off Luffyko and she is currently challenging Buggy.**

* * *

"H-How dare you come waltzing flashily back here!" Buggy screamed. The trio ignored him.

"Listen, all I want is the map and treasure, okay?" Name reminded the other two. Zoro smirked, but Luffyko wasn't paying any attention to Nami. She was looking at the mayor, who was on his knees and gasping for breath. "Why did you-you young'uns come here." He panted as he glared at Buggy. "This is my fight. This is my town. I'm the one who needs to protect it." He trembled as he got up, picking up a piece of wood. "I DON'T NEED-" Luffyko abruptly pushed his face into the wall. Nami flinched.

"What are you doing?" Nami's eyes bugged out. "Why did you attack the mayor?!" Buggy and his crew dropped their jaws, and Zoro just glanced at Luffyko.

Luffyko grinned as she clapped her hands. "He was in the way."

Nami understood what the pirate was saying, but she didn't need to be so rough. Nami looked at the mayor and walked over to him, waving her hand over his face. He was out cold. Nami was about to pick him up when she heard somebody yell above her head.

"Are you going to FIGHT me or WHAT!?" Buggy hopped up and down, furious with the lack of attention. Nami hurried and dragged the mayor to a demolished building a few yards away. _This should be far enough._ Nami looked at Luffyko and Zoro with a look of apprehension. She then sneaked unnoticed to where the treasure and map were- a cellar hidden in the shadows near the building the Buggy pirates were standing on.

She heard Luffyko scream "BIG NOSE!" Nami frowned, but didn't turn back this time. She had better things to do.

* * *

Zoro stared at Luffyko as she stood defiantly before Captain Buggy. He hardly held back a snicker, his captain was so spunky!

However, Buggy was not amused. He ground his teeth, spitting as he yelled back. "H-How dare you... FLASHILY FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Zoro looked shocked.

"Oi Oi Luffyko, run!" He stood poised to run too. But Luffyko looked at the cannon as if it were an appetizing meal.

"Where would be the fun in running? Besides..." she cracked her knuckles. "How far would we get if we were afraid of a silly thing like that?" Zoro couldn't help but stare at awe. He shook his head. Now was not the time. He backed away, trusting his captain to handle the cannon ball.

"Rei no tsubasa!"* From her back sprouted shimmering angel's wings and she flew up until she was eye level with the Buggy pirates. The crew, including the captain, all freaked out. From their advantage point, they only saw Luffyko flying in the air- the wings were not visible enough for them to notice it. Luffyko grinned at their misbelief. She took out the buggy ball (she had taken earlier) from her shirt, and flung it into the mouth of the cannon just as it was about to fire. The result was a thunderous BOOM and a mass pile of rubble and dust.

*underground*

Nami looked up when she heard the crash. "What in the world is that pirate girl doing.." she wondered out loud. But her wonder quickly vanished when she saw a door at the end of the corridor. _That must be the treasure!_

Nami ran to the door and flung it open, eager for the prize waiting just for her.

*back to Luffyko*

Luffyko's wings disappeared and she dropped to the ground lightly. Zoro, who was behind her and saw her wings, said "oi captain, you should've told me earlier that you could fly!" She turned her head to look at him with a devious smile. "I can change my spirit shape, or summon a bird's wings without losing consciousness." She gave him a thumbs up.

"Kkkk... how dare you flashily throw my flashy bomb at me?" A voice from behind Luffyko said. She whipped her head around to see two very battered clowns floating in the air. They dropped to the floor, revealing Buggy with his two detached hands. Buggy grinned evilly. The furry-headed person popped up behind him and exclaimed, "C-Captain! That's the person wh-who flung Richie around like he was nothing... she's not normal!"

Buggy frowned at Luffyko. Certainly, a person who would fling a bomb into the mouth of a cannon was not normal, even more so if that person was flying in the air.

"What, you ate a devil fruit or something? So you can fly?" Buggy laughed. "That's the dumbest fruit I ever heard of, the fly-fly fruit?" He doubled over laughing.

Luffyko joined him in laughing. "Fly-fly fruit sounds so dumb!" She doubled over too. Which made Buggy straighten up in confusion. When Luffyko was able to breathe, she explained. "I ate the spirit-spirit fruit." Buggy's eyebrows twitched. Her being a spirit-spirit person didn't help him comprehend the situation, but it didn't matter anyway. What mattered was that somebody, a little girl at that, dared to out-flash him. He was about to say something when yet another person popped out from the rubble, carrying a large beast who so happened to be called Richie.

"Oh, Cabaji!" Buggy shouted gleefully. Cabaji sighed as he threw Richie away.

"Richie!" Mohji wailed when he saw what was happening to his precious beast. He ran after it and checked all over its body for wounds.

"It's the biggest insult since we raised our flag, captain." Cabaji remarked. Buggy snorted. "Yea, I'm so angry... I can't.. I can't even fart."

Cabaji recognized Luffyko. "She's the girl.. no, she's the little sister that thief brought in." He murmured. Then he noticed Zoro. Eyeing the two, he asked, "Captain. I'll take care of these trouble makers. Don't waste your time on them." Buggy snorted again.

"Paha! I can always count on you to flashily clean up the trash. Go at it!" Buggy smirked.

Cabaji jumped up with his unicycle and started pedaling towards an amazed Luffyko and a freaked Zoro. "Yoho!" Luffyko squealed. Zoro studied Cabaji as he pedaled quickly towards them, and noticed a sword. Zoro grinned. He jumped in front of Luffyko, saying "I'll clash swords with you." Amused, Cabaji pedaled backwards and spun around. "It will be my great honor to cut you down, pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!"

Luffyko got concerned. "Zoro, you should rest. I'll take care of this." Zoro frowned.

"Stay out of this. How far would I get if I couldn't fight with a tiny wound like this?" Luffyko stared at Zoro and then sat down. "Okay, Zoro. Do your best!"

Zoro's smile came back, though a bit forced. Buggy sat on a pile of rubble. "Foolish girl" he barked. Cabaji clashed swords with Zoro again. _Foolish man_.

"Old man arsonist!" He suddenly shouted, blowing fire at Zoro. Taken back, Zoro stumbled around. This was the chance Cabaji was looking for. He rammed the point of his shoe into Zoro's wound. His bandage quickly got tainted with blood. Luffyko bit her lip, but didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. This was Zoro's fight and she was not to interfere.

Buggy burst out laughing. "Your flashy friend seems to be struggling, little girl!" Luffyko ignored him. She was focused on the sword fight.

"Murder at steam bath!" Cabaji shouted another unexpected attack and created a cloud of dust. Zoro coughed but his senses told him danger was coming from his right. He reflexively blocked Cabaji's sword as it shot from the dust. But Cabaji was prepared for Zoro's defense, and rammed his foot into Zoro's left side again. Zoro grunted loudly.

"Oi oi, a man shouldn't be crying out like that." Cabaji snickered as he towered over a kneeling Zoro. Zoro winced as he glared up at Cabaji. Luffyko, on the sideline, gnawed her lip. But she didn't say anything. She trusted Zoro. Her eyes were wide open, absorbing everything that was going on.

There was a moment of silence, except for Zoro's occasional gasps, when Cabaji launched another attack.

"Roronoa Zoro... IS FINISHED!" He cried gleefully as he pedaled full speed to Zoro, his sword raised in anticipation. He suddenly stopped his unicycle and nearly toppled over when he saw Zoro stand up without any effort.

"Annoying bastard. Is poking my wound. That. Fun to you?" He was pissed, and Cabaji saw it in his eyes. He nervously swallowed. But being the pirate he was, he was confident that he would still be able to take down injured Zoro. He pedaled full speed again, and tore right through Zoro's bandages and side. Confused, he stopped right behind Zoro.

Zoro turned around. "Is that enough of a handicap for you?" He took up his sword and beckoned for Cabaji to come at him. Luffyko frowned. She was going to lecture Zoro later about getting unnecessarily hurt. But she was impressed.

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest!" Zoro growled. "I can't lose even once to anybody who calls himself a swordsman."

Cabaji managed a menacing smile. "Don't worry. Wounds as bad as yours will be a good enough excuse for losing to me."

Cabaji shouted different attacks as he rode his unicycle high up into the air. Buggy chose this time to interject. "Cabajiiiii! I'll hold him down, you finish him off!" Zoro saw a flash of white heading his way in the corner of his eyes. _Damn you bastards!_ He prepared for the attack when he heard a yelp of pain.

"Iteh! Wha-wha-what do you think you're doing?!" Buggy screamed at Luffyko, who was standing on his hand. She was annoyed. "Somebody like you..." She grinned maniacally. "Stay out of Zoro's fight." Her eerie smile was enough for Buggy to freeze up.

Zoro smirked at his captain, and then focused on the flying man above him. Zoro brought up his sword and they clashed swords. But the weight of Cabji forced Zoro to the ground. He gasped for breath.

"Enough is enough. I'm tired." Cabaji heard the barely audible words and laughed. "What, you've finally given up? Good-" "Oni... GIRI!" Zoro flew to his feet and slashed Cabaji across his chest. Cabaji fell to the ground with a thud, before he had anytime to comprehend what happened. Zoro looked down.

Cabaji muttered. "We Buggy pirates... defeated by some sneak-thieves..." He closed his eyes.

"We're not sneak-thieves. Luffyko.. I'm going to sleep now!" Zoro also fell to the floor with a thud and immediately fell asleep. Luffyko smiled. "Yea. You fought well."

She took her foot off of Buggy's hand, which flew quickly back to his arm.

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy narrowed his eyes. Luffyko answered back honestly. "Yea, we're going to the Grand-line!" Buggy snickered.

"A couple of dim-witted, no-name, bum pirates like you? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Luffyko grinned. "We won't be nameless soon. I'm going to become King of Pirates!"

* * *

Meanwhile, underground...

Nami stood in front of a giant man who was obviously drunk. She hadn't expected him to wake up. But she had a plan.

"Oooh... my chest hurts~~" she whined as she gracefully fell to the floor, making sure to show off her curves. The pirate took the bait.

"Y-your chest hurts? L-lemme see.." he crouched down with a lecherous grin. Nami suddenly stood up, assembled her bo-staff in the blink of an eye, and knocked the man unconscious. She looked disgusted. "Pirates are all the same!" She huffed as she gathered all the treasure into one bag and looked for the map of the grand line.

 _...I wonder how they're doing..._ She looked up, even though she couldn't see anybody or anything. She sighed. She lugged the heavy bag outside and decided to check up on the pirate girl. _Luffyko.. isn't bad._

* * *

Rei no tsubasa means "soul wings"

By the way... sorry if it seems dragged out =^.^=

I want to mainly follow the anime

But if you think the chapter is getting too dragged out, be sure to tell me! I don't want to bore you guys! (Haha, but long arcs like the dressrosa arc, I'll be sure to summarize. It was agonizingly long. And I'll add different stuff- if I stuck completely to the anime that would be boring. But my plan is to basically keep the beginning similar, when the crew is still forming. Afterwards, be ready for adventure!)

Until next time! Sayonara!


End file.
